RWBY: The Alpha and his Team
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tek here, now I will admit, I loved the RWBY Series, it was one of my favourite things to watch, still is, so I decided to write a Fanfiction about it. Now for the usual, I do not own RWBY or Fairy Tail or Digimon, I wish I did, the only thing I own is my OC Character, I hope you enjoy it, bye for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Initiation Ceremony

At Beacon, the best school for hunters and huntresses, the new trainees are just going through the initiation speech.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you four retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forth you shall work together as team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose" Ruby looked at the professor with a dumbfounded expression until Yang wrapped her in a crushing hug "I'm so proud of you", "Anthony.V. Ozpin, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo.K. Goodwitch and Marcus Damon, you four collected the Black and White king and Queen Pieces, from this day fourth you shall work together as Team ANIM, led by, Anthony.V. Ozpin" "Uh, What?" "Congratulations" "Uh, I don't want the position, can Ichigo have it?" the whole crowd gasped at that comment. "Why would you not want to be Leader?" the leader of Team CRDL shouted to the teen "Well I don't think I deserve the position, my father is giving me" The leader just stared at me then at Ozpin, he then snickered "Well I guess you could let carrot top take over, but I think you're just trying to score brownie points with his mom" Anthony stared at him "Cardin, was it?" "Yeah so?" with a second Anthony was right on top of him, Anthony picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the floor "Never, ever, say something so degrading ever again, Miss. Goodwitch is basically my mother and if you say something like that again you won't leave with just a minor wound next time" Anthony walked back up to the stage and walked over to Professor Goodwitch "I apologise for what he presumed, I would never do anything like that" "I know, sweet pea, don't worry but I do agree with Ozpin you are perfect leader material and I believe my son agrees" Anthony looked over to see his entire team nodding "Are you guys serious!?" "Yep" "Of course" "You are our Alpha and we are your pack, we will follow you to hell and back" "Oh, thanks guys, you're the best pack an Alpha could have, I'll take the position cause you lot want me too" "This is going to be an interesting year" Ozpin commented whilst taking a sip of his coffee.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dorms

The four enter the room with ANIM carved into it, "Well this is quaint" Anthony remarked as they looked at the four beds in the bland room "It could be worse, we could have no way to make bunkbeds" Natsu and Marcus replied, "We're having bunkbeds?" Asked Ichigo with a raised left brow and a scowl, "I'm going to ask to sleep in Team RWBY's room, screw this" Anthony walked over to RWBY's room and knocked on the door, "Hello" Ruby asked with a raised brow "Hey, my team is apparently making 'bunkbeds' and I was wondering if I could stay in here to avoid catching their crazy" Ruby turned to ask her team "Absolutely not" Weiss shouted, Yang winked "Sure, I don't mind" and Blake's face rivalled Ruby's cloak, "Yeah sorry but no, my father would never allow me to stay in a room with a boy" "Fair enough, thank you for considering my offer, except you Ice Queen" he replied with a smile as he started walking back to his room, "Why did he call me Ice Queen?" Weiss asked, Blake and Yang just facepalmed and Ruby sighed "Weiss, have you thought about being nicer to people?" Ruby asked politely. Yang turned to Blake and smirked "Blake~y why was you blushing when he asked to stay in this room?" Blake went red in the face "Well where was he going to sleep if he did stay?" "Really so you weren't thinking about rein acting some of the scenes from 'Ninja's of Love' with him and before you ask yes, I have read part of it" Yang fired back and with that Blake turned into a stuttering mess who just laid on one of the beds and went to sleep, "well I think she's head over heels, what do you think?" "Just go to bed Yang"

(Team ANIM's room)

Anthony walked in to see two quite well-built bunkbeds "Well, I'm impressed, how did you two manage this? Ichigo did you pay your mum to do this?" he asked curiously "No, I built this to shut the two idiots" Ichigo answered with a scowl, "Yeah, that makes too much sense, ok team we'll be up at 7 to get unpacked and sprucen up the room, class starts at 9 that gives us two hours, goodnight" Anthony stated as he collapsed on to the top left bunk and slipped from consciousness.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	3. Chapter 3: Classes, or not?

The alarm goes off in Team ANIM's room, Natsu smash's it then after a second Anthony jumps off of his bed "Good morning team, get your asses up we have cla…oh I have a message from dad" he stood their reading the message whilst the other team members got up and started getting dressed, "well guys I have good news, we don't have classes today but we have to bond as a team and with other teams" Ichigo just huffed and put on his usual scowl, Marcus and Natsu just smiled and high fived "Oh well I foresee troubling times for our team in the future involving these two" Anthony said whilst sat in a meditive position. Team ANIM walked into the cafeteria and walked over to where Teams RWBY and JNPR were seated "Hey everyone" Anthony said as his team sat down "Oh hey, you're that guy who wanted to stay in our room to escape the craziness of your team, right?" Ruby asked, "You actually went there" Marcus asked in disbelief "Yep, I said I would and everyone was considering bar the Ice Queen" "Hey!" "Wow, you girls were actually planning on letting him stay?" "Yes" "I-I-I don't know" "I thought about it" "I…" "We don't need an answer from you Ice Queen" "Seriously why do people keep calling me that?" "So, shall we get introductions started?" "Yeah why not, I'm Yang and the stuttering mess next to me is Blake" "hi, I'm Ruby" "I'm Weiss, not Ice Queen" "Heeeeeyyyy, I'm Nora and this is Ren, he's quiet" "Nice to meet you, I'm Pyrrha" "Hey, I'm Jaune" "Sup, I'm Anthony" "Yo, I'm Marcus" "I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya" "Ichigo" "Well he seems like a fun guy" Yang commented "just ignore him, he always has a scowl" "Hmmm?" "We're talking about you, not to ya, carrot top" "Oh shut it teacher's pet" "I'm not his pet I'm his son and I could say the same to you, carrot top" "Ha you guys are a blast" "Shut it cherry head" "Hey it's salmon" "Sorry still cherry head" Yang just burst into laughter "Oh my god, carrot top and cherry head, I'm never letting that go" "ha I like your way of thinking Yang" Marcus said to the obnoxious blonde "Why thank you Marcus…what is he doing to that Faunus" the group turned around to see Cardin Winchester pulling on a Faunus Girls bunny ears. The group heard a cracking sound and turned to look at the leader of Team ANIM, the table had cracks running through it where his hand was "I'll be back in a second, Marcus thank you and keep recording I need evidence" Anthony growls as he walked up to Cardin with killer intent shrouding him, "Well if it isn't daddy's boy, run along now" "What do you think you are doing to that girl?" "I'm teaching this animal, who gets resp…" before he could finish his sentence Anthony choke slammed him through the table "You learn some damn respect" he turned to look at the Faunus girl and his eyes widened "Velvet…is that you?" "Anthony?" "Hey Velv, you ok? How are your ears?" "I'm fine Tony and my ears or a little sore but that's no reason to choke slam him" "He was picking on my big sister; I can't let him get away with it" "ANTHONY OZPIN, the headmaster wants to see you" Glenda shouted across the café "Right well I better go, take care Velv" and with that he walked out of the café and Ichigo guided Velvet to the table with the three teams.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	4. Chapter 4: The Heiress almost Dies

"So, Velvet, Anthony's your brother?" Weiss decided to start a conversation "Sort of" "What do you mean sort of?" "Well we met 10 years ago and after a year of being friends we adopted each other as brother and sister, I then met Ichigo who was classed as Tony's brother so we soon became Brother and sister" the Faunus explained to the group "Well I think what he did was sweet" "I agree with you Rubes, I feel sorry for the Faunus, they don't deserve the treatment they get" Yang replied "Yeah I'm glad Tony was here to deal with it, he hates racists and bullies, so I'm surprised he only choke slammed him" Ichigo commented "Wait what more could he have done?" Blake asked curiously "Well Cardin over there, hit a soft spot and I'm not only talking about Velv here, whenever someone is racist towards the Faunus Anthony always breaks at least 15 bones and leaves them in hospital for a week, there have been times where we have had to stop him killing people" Ichigo explained "So he's a barbarian and a psychopath", at the moment Weiss said that Team ANIM, Velvet and Blake got up and pointed their weapons at the stunned Heiress "NEVER, ever call him a barbarian or a psychopath, he is a better person than you ever will be and has probably gone through much worse than a snot-nosed heiress" Blake spat with Venom in her voice. "Woah, calm down everyone, Weiss always insults people, it's part of her Ice Queen-Tsundare nature" Yang explained to the group who then put their weapons away and sat again sending glares at the heiress, except Ichigo who just had his usual scowl,

(Ozpin's Office)

"So, any reason why you choke slammed a fellow student?" Ozpin asked whilst sipping his coffee, "He is a racist and a bully and was pulling on Velv's ears" "You mean Velvet Scarlatina, I wish I had the evidence to back up your story I just don't" "I do" "Wait what? You have evidence of his bullying" "Yep, just let me message Marcus to send it to me" **'Marcus could you send me the recording of the incident so I can show the headmaster, thanks'** after a few minutes the message came through with the recording "So would you like me to send it to you then the Scrollnet or the other way around?" Anthony asked with a smirk "(sighs) can you send it to me first then edit it to show only your intervention" "Sure, here you go" after a few minutes the message was sent to Ozpin's scroll "right now to edit it and send it to the Scrollnet, bye pops" Anthony said as he walked out of the office and headed in the direction of the café.

(The Cafeteria)

Anthony walked in to see his team, Velvet and Blake all sending glares at Weiss and most had a hand griped on their weapons, he walked over and sat in his seat "So why is Ice Queen…" "Hey" "getting death glares from my Team and these two?" "She insulted you after you left and these lot didn't like that" Yang explained "Jesus Christ people, I expect abuse from the Ice Queen…" "Hey" "but there was no need to try to kill her I would have had hell from Win if you killed her little sister" "Wait you know Winter?" "Yep I do her hair and she used to babysit me" "Oh, well that's nice, do you have her number our relationship went south a few years' back?" "Yeah, I'll call her now" he pulled his scroll out and dialled a number "Hello" "Hey Winter, what's up" "Tony?" "The one and only, Ice Flower" "Wow (Laughs) so why are you calling? Not that I mind, I always loved talking to the child I loved babysitting for the most" "Well I have someone with me that wants to talk to you, go ahead" "Winter?" "(Gasps) Weiss? What are you doing with Tony?" "I go to beacon with him" "Tell me you didn't insult my surrogate brother, Weiss?" "I may have but I will apologise now" she turned to look at said guy "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insulted you" "No prob's sis, I'm just glad we can be siblings now" "I'm glad that you two have made up" "thanks Winter, when will I next see you?" "I'm planning on popping in sometime next week, also can you redo my hair, one of our hunters was messing with lightning dust and I got caught in the explosion" she explained unimpressed "Sure, I'm happy to help my big sis with her hair problems, see you next week, love you" "Love you too, bro, bye" and with that she hung up. After the call ended three people walked into the room, one of them was an young women with a scarf around her neck, sunglasses on and a beret on her head, the guy next to her was a red-head with milky white eyes and he had two curved blades on his arms, the third and final guy was a literal giant who stood about eight feet tall, he had a large orange blade, Anthony looked at them and growled, he stood up and started walking towards them "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought a Grimm was here with that growl" Yang commented, within a second of getting up from the table he had grabbed the giant and the blind man by their throats and slammed them against the wall, he then looked at the girl "Why weren't you here?" he asked ominously "What do you mean?" "Why weren't you HERE? Velvet was being picked on and her team wasn't here to back here up" he shouted at the girl who just shrunk three sizes under his glare "I'm sorry, we asked her if she wanted to come with us, she said she would be fine here, I'll go and apologise now" she said quietly "(Sighs) I'm sorry Coco, I just lost my temper you know how I am over Velv, come here" he opened his arms and she moved into the hug, after a few minutes he pulled back "Do you feel better?" she looked up at him with a smile, her usual confidence restored "Yep now can we wake up my team mates?" "Oh shit, fox Yatsu" he turned around and started tapping the two unconscious hunters-in-training, they started to stir, the two looked around groggily until they noticed Anthony kneeling next to them "Whatever we did we're sorry" Fox muttered in fear "No problems guy's I lost my temper because someone was bullying Velv, I'm sorry for hurting you, can you forgive me?" "As long as you kicked the shit out of bastard that touched Velvet, you have our forgiveness and our gratitude" Anthony nodded to them and walked back.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	5. Chapter 5: How do we bond?

Anthony sat with the other teams "Well guys and gals, do any of you know how this bonding thing works?" "Well, we could bond the usual way humans do" Yang commented with a sultry voice and a wink causing most people on the table to blush, "Um Yang, we will not be doing that especially with Ruby since she's underage, now any other ideas?" "Why don't we go break people's legs, that's a good bonding exercise" Nora inputted which caused everyone to stare at her in disbelief "What?" "Nora, I already told you, breaking legs is not a bonding exercise" Ren replied whilst shaking his head "Ok, now that that is over anyone else?" "We could go hunting Grimm, that way we know each other's battle strategies and defences, this gives us an idea of how to back each other up" Ruby said strategically, Weiss stared at her partner in disbelief "What?" "When could you strategize and be smart?" Weiss asked in confusion, "Hey, I can be smart when I want to be" Ruby fired back at the degrading heiress "Oh really?" "Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?" "Because you sleep through class, act like a child and don't strategize for battle you just run in like an idiot" Weiss explained, "Well it's the best idea we have so let's do it, to the bullheads" Anthony shouted as he started to walk off.

(In the Emerald Forest)

The three teams were crushing Grimm in every direction, Team RWBY was dealing with Beowolves, whilst Team JNPR was crushing Ursi, amongst the chaos a Deathstalker along with an Ursa Major and three Nevermores and Team ANIM went to deal with them "Ok team let's do this, Marcus you handle the Ursa Major, Natsu and Ichigo, kill the Nevermores, I'll deal with the Deathstalker" Anthony commanded as he ran at the giant Grimm Scorpion, the others complied and went to their designated Grimm, Marcus was the first to get to his Grimm "So ugly, you ready?" the only reply he got was a roar and a claw swiping at him, he dodged the claw and threw his own fist. As soon as his fist connected with the Grimm's chest it was shot backwards crashing into a tree a few meters back, but that wasn't what confused Marcus, what caught his attention was his fist had his DNA charge swarming around it and an object in his pocket started glowing, he pulled out the metal object that looked like a funky shaped scroll "Hey Boss, how are ya?" a little yellow Dinosaur on the screen asked "Augumon?" "Yep Boss, I woke up when I felt your DNA charge activate, don't you remember what the commander said".

(Flashback)

"Marcus remember, the Digital Dive is damaged, we don't know how many worlds are out there and you and Augumon could end up in anyone of them" Commander Sampson reminded the energetic teen "I know sir, but I have to go, I can't stay here without Augumon" Marcus replied "I know so we will power it up now, good luck on your journey Marcus, hero of Digitopia" Commander Sampson saluted the teen as he stood in the cylinder like machine, the machine started to make a buzzing noise and started sparking as the floor under Marcus started glowing a white glow with sinister red markings (The Grimm mask) and Marcus disappeared with a flash of light.

(Flashback Ends)

"Well if that's the case, Augumon Digitize", within a second a flash of light appeared from the device and the small dinosaur appeared in front of Marcus standing 4,3 feet tall with sharp claws for hands with red straps in-between his claws "Alright then old pal, DNA charge" Marcus shouted and placed his hands on his device, the glowing DNA charge swarmed around Augumon as he started to transform "Augumon digivolves to Geogreymon" in the place of Augumon was an 8 Meters tall orange dinosaur with blue stripes, horns on its head and shoulders and the same straps on his claws but had a large brown helmet on, "It's Fighting time again".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	6. Chapter 6: The Problematic Brother

"Alright it worked, Geogreymon take out one of the Nevermores" "The what?" "The giant black birds" "Got it, Mega Burst" a ball of blazing fire shot from the dinosaur's mouth and hit one of the Nevermores as Marcus punched the Ursa Major in the mask causing it to shatter and the Ursa to evaporate, Natsu looked at the nevermore shooting its feathers at him "Well shit" he ducked under the feathers and they hit Geogreymon, knocking him on his ass, "Great" Natsu mutters to himself as he recalls what his Problematic Brother had told him before sending him here.

(Flashback)

Natsu was lying in the remains of a battlefield, staring at his best friend Happy's limp, lifeless body "I'm sorry, little buddy, I'm so sorry", Natsu turned his head to look at the lifeless form of the former King of Dragons, Acnologia "So this is the price for peace and justice". Natsu turned in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened, there stood before him was the evillest wizard in 400 years, his brother, Zeref looking down on him apologetically, "What do you want?" Natsu growled to the other mage, "I wanted to offer my condolences for your losses, but 1 have a task for you to complete, this will help you get over what has happened today, I know you were going to leave and not return to the guild, so this might be a better solution for you". "Ok so where am I going and what am I doing?" "I'm sending you to go and help the people of another world, a lot like Edolas except in this world, a Species of my creation is running wild, killing off the people in that world, they are called the Grimm, you must stop them but to be able to do this legally in the world you are entering, you must become what they call a hunter, so I will drop you off near the school, I already sent in your application and it has been accepted, you will also see someone there that you will recognise instantly as someone you know, or think you know, good luck, Natsu" Zeref explains as he lifts his hand so he is pointing at Natsu, Natsu is then shrouded in a Ball of Death Magic.

Natsu opens his eyes to see a girl with Black hair with a bow in it, and pure amber eyes, she was around his age and was standing above him with her hand out towards him "Need a hand" she asked with a small smile, "Yeah thanks, so where am I now?" she raised 1 eyebrow in confusion "You don't know where you are?" "Nope just got here, my brother sent me here, but not before knocking me unconscious" Natsu answered "Ok, well you are at Beacon Academy, School for Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training" "Hunters…Hunter…oh I remember now, my mission, I have to become a Hunter" "your mission is to become a Hunter? But you didn't recognise Beacon, the top Hunter school" "Yeah well, I'm not from around here, my brother just knocked me out and shipped me here, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing other than becoming a Hunter and killing Grimm…To fix my Brothers mistake" me muttered the last bit thinking she wouldn't be able to hear it, unfortunately for him she heard that last bit loud and clear and her eyes widened, "Shit…you heard that, just ignore me, I've got to go inside" Natsu walked inside the building, leaving the black-haired girl shocked.

(Flashback Ends)

Natsu looked directly at the Nevermores glowing red eyes, "Those glow like his" he muttered as he placed his hands in a cone formation around his mouth "Fire Dragon's ROAR!", the seal of a dragon spell formed in front of his hands and blasted a stream of scolding flames towards the large Crow-Grimm, as it got hit by the flames another seal appeared to the side of its head "Fire Dragon's Iron FIST!" Natsu slammed a flame coated fist into the left side of the Nevermores head, breaking the mask and causing the creature's corpse to dissolve.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby on the Doorstep

Ichigo was just staring down his Nevermore with his regular scowl, "You are so damn ugly, you know that?" the Nevermore just shrieked right back, and he pulled out his weapon, a large black blade that sort of looks like a butcher's knife (Zanpakuto-Zangestu), he breaths in and closes his eyes, searching for the focal point of his energy (Spirit energy), when he gets to it, he sees a memory.

(Flashback Starts)

Glenda was drinking her usual night-time coffee, when she heard several knocks on her front door "Hmm, I can't even drink my coffee in peace" she muttered as she walked towards her door, she opened it and looked around at the dark street, there wasn't any movement in her line of sight "great now I'm getting pranked too, what's next?" she was about to close the door when she heard a low whimpering coming from near the bottom of the door, she looked down to see a child in a bundle "Now why would you be left here?" she leaned down and took the baby into her arms. She looked around the streets again trying to spot the child's parents, after a few minutes she went inside the house and shut the door, she placed the baby on the table and started to unwrap the bundle, "Well aren't you a lovely one" she said as she looked down on the orange-haired child with chocolate brown eyes, as she picked him up she saw a note fall from the blanket, she picked it up and read the message, **Hello, to the person that gets this message, we have not been able to support this little angel, we have down extensive research and careful consideration, we have chosen you to look after little Ichigo, good luck and raise him well. P.S. he will start to develop strange abilities at about 13.** She reread the letter about 3 times before turning to look at her now adopted son "Well I think they made a terrible decision, but I guess you're stuck with me now, my little Ichigo".

(13 Years Later)

"Ichigo, get out of bed, you have school" "Got it Mom, is Ant still coming over?" "Yep, he and Prof. Ozpin will be over this afternoon and you will probably see Anthony in school" Ichigo's frown turned to a small smile "Great, well see ya Mom" "See you after school honey, oh they grow up so fast".

(Flashback Ends)

Ichigo slashed his sword sending an arc of blue energy at the Grimm, which then made contact dissolving it instantly.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	8. Chapter 8: Son of the Principal

Anthony started walking towards the Death Stalker, his eyes narrowed on its bone mask "A creature with no soul doesn't deserve to live, a creature who would kill just for sport shall perish, I'll see to it that you burn in HELL!" he roared as he ran at the large bony Grimm, it roared back and began to charge, The other members of the accompanied teams were shouting at him to move out of that line, "He won't listen" Natsu sneered, "Yeah, he's too stubborn for that" Marcus commented "And we know it doesn't stand a chance against him, he's unstoppable" Ichigo stated with confidence, "What do you mean, he's unstoppable, he's about to be…he crushed it" as Weiss was speaking Anthony had moved slightly to the left and as the Death Stalker ran past him he shoulder barged the Grimm in its side and proceeded to axe Kick it straight on its mask, smashing it and causing it to dissolve. As the other where discussing how on earth he did that, Anthony was just sat reminiscing how he became Ozpins adopted son.

(Flashback-Beacon-7 years ago)

Ozpin looked at the child in front of him, the same child that had fought of 12 criminal thugs and 4 hunters before finally being subdued by Glenda Goodwitch, with his fist no less, "Why did you fight the Hunters?" "Hunters, thugs, what's the difference, they're all out to hurt you in some way, they're no better than the black monsters" Ozpin just stared wide-eyed as the child accused Hunters for being as bad as the Grimm themselves "Do you know what a Hunter's job is?" "To hurt people and cause chaos" "No, to kill the Grimm and to make the world a better place" The Child just stared at him suspiciously "What do you mean?" "We fight the Grimm or black monsters as you call them to make the world a better place for everyone and if we catch a person doing something wrong we punish them" "Well I was almost killed by a group of men with those loud black banging things that they carry around and no one tried to stop them", Ozpin thought over what he had heard 'Loud black banging things' "banging things?" "Yeah, they hold them like this" the child imitated a man holding a rifle or shotgun "Then they do something with their fingers and a loud bang happens and there is a hole at what they were pointing at" "Oh you mean a gun, what did these men look like?" "They had Guns, and the one who was leading them had a snowflake on his arm" Ozpin had a look of shock on his normally stoic face 'Snowflake, a Schnee' "Well young man would you like to be a Hunter when you grow up?" the boy looked confused "I can be? I live on the street and steal to live, how can I help people" Ozpin smirked a little before answering "Well I could put a word in for you when you are old enough and to answer your other problem, I could adopt you as my son". The boy looked at him in shock with tears in his eyes "Y-y-you would r-r-really do that for m-m-me" Ozpin put on a soft smile "Of course of would, you just have to tell me your name, full name if you can" "Anthony, Anthony Vermillion".

(Flashback Ends)

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	9. Chapter 9: The First problems

The Teams walked back into Beacon Grounds to see Prof. Ozpin waiting for them "Anthony, I'd like a word with you please" Anthony turned to the other Teams and nodded giving them the go-a-head to leave for the dorms, they nodded back and walked in the direction of the dorm all bar Ruby who was staring at him with worry in her eyes, after he saw the worry he put on a smile which he then pointed in her direction reliving her of her worries as she sped off in a flurry of rose petals, "So everything okay Pops?" Anthony asked as the rose petals that he had caught started to dissolve, Ozpin stared at him for a second before sighing "There have been rumours that before you apprehended Mister Winchester, you released a growl that was identical to that of an Alpha Beowolf, then in the forest you kicked that Death Stalker with the strength of 4 elite Hunters, be careful or someone will find you out" and with that he left. Anthony walked into his Dorm room to see his team along with both Teams RWBY and JNPR, he raised an eyebrow "So why is everyone here?" Weiss walked forward "Well Brother dear, you're hiding some very big secrets from us your Team included" "what make you say that lil' Sis?" That's when Yang stepped in "You have to much physical strength for a normal human, the axe-kick you preformed was 3 times stronger than my punches that makes it 7 times stronger than the normal human" "Are you sure, it didn't seem that strong to me?" Anthony asked trying to look as honest as possible, Nora walked forward and stared at him suspiciously, he started to sweat "Are you a secret agent?" and with that question asked all tension was gone Natsu and Marcus were curled over laughing with Yang and Ruby about to join them, Anthony laughed a little as well "Alright Nora, you caught me I'm a secret agent sent by Ozpin sent to find the best of the best from the Hunter Trainees, in a plot to take over the four kingdoms" everyone in the room except Ichigo stared at him with shock "Wow, and I thought I was good at improvisation" Blake commented "What are you on about improvisation, I have witnesses from last year, just give me a second" he pulled out his scroll and called a number, only to have a set of bunny ears appear on the screen and a thick English accent "Ant? Why are you calling me at this hour?" "Soz Velv but I need you and Coco to be witnesses in my trial" "What trial? What have you done now?" asked Coco's voice from off screen "Well Nora asked if I was a secret agent so I said yes, I was and I was sent by Ozpin to find the best of the best to take over the four kingdoms, can you confirm I did the same last year", Coco then appeared on the screen, "How did you lot figure out so quickly? It took us 4 months to figure that out" everyone then stared at Anthony in shock until he doubled over in laughter along with Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsu and Ichigo, "We've just been seriously pranked, haven't we?" Yang asks with a smirk "Oh yes" Anthony answered the busty blond. "Ok now that the jokes over, no I'm not a secret agent but I'm in fact a Faunus" everyone stared at him suspiciously "Ok, I'll prove it, just don't pull them, they hurt enough as it is" as he finished speaking a pair of canine ears lifted from the hair on his head, one had a chunk missing from the side, "Holy crap, he is a Faunus, is anyone else hiding this fact? We won't judge if you are, we're all friends here, please don't hide who you are" Ruby asked, Anthony walked over and put a hand on her shoulder "Not everyone feels comfortable showing their heritage, and I will be honest I wasn't going to but after Winter assured me that Weiss wasn't anything like her father, I decided that I would reveal mine" "Oh, it's still sad they can't trust us" she said with tears on the edges of her eyes, Anthony pulled her into a hug, ignoring the glare from Yang "Think of it this way, we Faunus have be bullied and discriminated for our heritage and then meeting a Schnee, the ultimate offenders against Faunus, no offence Weiss, it's going to be difficult to reveal ourselves" "Oh, I have a question though" "Go ahead" "What happened to your ear?" Anthony froze up, his arms clenched a little tighter around Ruby's form "You don't have to say, that was a little personal of me, just forge- "He placed a finger over her lips, "Your rambling," her cheeks went red in embarrassment "Don't worry about it, I told you to ask, I'll answer your question" he let go of the small Huntress-in-training "This happened around 4 years ago, when a bull Faunus took over the White Fang, he started hunting rare species of Faunus and experimenting on them, after he found me he experimented on me for 4 months, always talking about this cat Faunus he had fallen for, telling me that the sacrifice of my sanity and humanity would liberate Faunus kind from the Human Tyranny. About 2 months in I escaped his confinements and met the cat Faunus, she just stared at me coated in my own blood with wires poking out of my arms, neck and head, the bull and his goons then caught me and the cat Faunus looked with horror and betrayal at the bull before disappearing, two months later, I escaped by breaking his arm and killing ten of his goons, father than sent a group of hunters to storm the base, they found no one, but the only things that are burned into my mind are that evil smirk and his name, Adam" Blake was watching in complete silence with her eyes widened, Anthony then yawn and stretched his arms, "Right time for bed, see ya tomoz" Anthony and his team returned to their room.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	10. Chapter 10: Port Uphanded

Team ANIM woke early and started getting ready for class Marcus walked over to Anthony, "So great and almighty team leader, what's on the agenda?" he asked with a mock bow "Well first we're all going to separately kick your ass and after that we are going to class" Anthony answered sarcastically as Marcus paled, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom fully changed, "Right, Ant we have Peter first" Anthony groaned "Well looks like we get that sleep-in after all" he said as he walked out of the room with Marcus, Ichigo and Natsu in tow. "Monsters, creatures of the night, Grimm or as I call them…Prey, hahaha" Professor Peter Port laughed hoping for some kind of reaction from the class, when he got none he quickly tried to salvage his lesson "In this class you will be learning the weaknesses and strengths of different kinds of Grimm, but before that, I'll share a story of a heroic young Hunter…Me, so as I was walking to-" Anthony had all but given up on the lesson and started playing paper-football with Ruby "Send it my way quick, before he notices" Natsu enquired quietly, so the two Team leaders flicked the ball his way. As it reached him Prof. Port turned around "Mister Dragneel, what are you doing?" "Nothing sir, I was-" "Leave him alone Port, it's kind of hard to pay attention with your over-exaggerated stories and those little hints you put in, most people don't notice them over you trying to make yourself sound better than you are, and before you try a take back I have spoken to Goodwitch about your stories and none of them are anywhere near as "Spectacular" as you make them out to be" Anthony sneered to the teacher whilst giving him a death stare, "Master Ozpin, I'll leave his punishment to you shall I?" Anthony stopped the glare "Yes, now please teach us properly" just as Port was about to retort the bell rang for break "Soz Port, see ya" Anthony said as he and the others ran out of the class.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	11. Chapter 11: That's some good coffee

Teams RWBY, ANIM and JNPR were walking through the corridors when Natsu spoke "Thanks for saving my skin boss" Anthony looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "No problems Natsu and Ant is fine, also your punishment is sitting through our next lesson with us and taking at least 1 page of notes, I don't care if someone helps you though" as Natsu complained Blake walked up next to him and closely observed the comical depression lines appear above him, she sighed and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up at her "I'll help with your notes as long as we can make two sets" he eyes got a little watery before he wiped them and gave her his famous grin, at the same time her heart skipped a couple of beats 'what is wrong with me, all I did was look into his amazing grin, those large soft Onyx eyes and those toned abs…no stop now Belladonna, you are getting close to him to find out about his Brothers mistake, do not let yourself get to attached' the three Teams walked into Doctor Oobleck's classroom and took our seats bar Natsu and Blake who sat next to each other. Oobleck walked into the class to see Blake and Natsu ready to take notes together, this gave him an idea, he walked down to the front of the classroom "Ok class, I am Doctor Oobleck and I will be putting you in pairs for the rest of the year, these teams will work together on the projects I ask you to do, now I will call your name, then your partners name will be called then you two will come to the front of the class, now let's get started, first up Natsu Dragneel" Natsu stood up "Blake Belladonna" Blake stood then the pair walked to the front, "Yang Xiao Long" she stood with a grin "Marcus Damon" He lazily stood with his arms behind his head, the pair walked to the front with a mischievous look on both their faces "Weiss Schnee" she stood elegantly "Ichigo Goodwitch" the boy walked over to the heiress and gave her a mock bow before the pair walked to the front shooting glares at each other, "Nora Valkyrie" she bounced out of her seat "Lie Ren" he got up and grabbed Nora dragging her to the front, "Jaune Arc" he stumbled out of his seat "Pyrrha Nikos" she bowed and walked with her leader to the front, one by one the whole class was put into pairs "and finally Anthony Ozpin and Ruby Rose" the two walked forward with Ruby as her innocent and energetic personality walking alongside a her fellow Team Leader, she looked at him and he smiled at her, she giggled and grabbed his arm to drag him at a faster rate. "ok class now I'd like you to be seated in these seats from now on" the students sat down and he attempted to drink his coffee, to see it was not in his hand, he looked around to see Anthony drinking from it before handing it to Ruby, she took a sip and looked him directly in the eyes "That's some good coffee" Anthony just smiled "I know right, best coffee I've ever had, Oobleck you have to give me this recipe later alright?" Doctor Oobleck just looked in his direction and smirked "Can I have my coffee back Ant?" "Sure" Anthony replied as he threw the thermos flask back to the teacher.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner for 12

After class, Team ANIM were lazing about with nothing to really do before Natsu received a message on his scroll, he checked it and his grin came back, Anthony seemed to notice "So what did Blake want?" "Huh" Natsu stared at him with wide eyes "How did you know it was Blake?" Anthony smirked at him "because your grin spread across your face quicker than Ichigo's scowl spread across his" Natsu started muttering before answering the question "She's inviting us over for dinner with Teams RWBY and JNPR" "Well that sounds like a great idea" Anthony said as he got up and walked towards the door, the others some following. The team arrived outside Team RWBY's room, Anthony went forward to knock on the door, it swung open to have Ruby stood there "Hi, come on in, Natsu Blake would like to talk to you "about the notes from today" she's on her bed, Ichigo please try to scowl less, Marcus please try to talk to my Sister, the only time she's smiled properly today is when she was with you, and you" pointing at Anthony "Your helping me in the kitchen" the four guys went to their designated areas, Natsu went to talk to Blake "About notes", Ichigo went over to Weiss and they seem to be having a scowling contest, Marcus walked over to Yang and she started to smile again and Anthony and Ruby entered the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Pyrrha and Jaune were arguing on what was going to be cooked "we are having Lasagne" Jaune said "No we are have Lemon-Turkey Risotto" Pyrrha inquired strongly "How about this I and Rubes make Spaghetti Bolognese whilst you two go sit down and let Mommy and Daddy do dinner" Anthony suggested with a smirk as Pyrrha and Jaune stared at him shocked and Ruby went bright red on her idea of being "Mommy" "Anthony I think you broke Ruby" Jaune remarked, Anthony looked at Ruby and saw the beet-red, stuttering mess he had created "You ok Rubes? You looked like a tomato" She looked at him for a sec before regaining her composure "I'm fine, now "Daddy" shall we make dinner" "Hahaha, yes dear" Anthony walked over to the fridge whilst Ruby tried to recompose herself again, Pyrrha just gave her a wink as her and Jaune left the Kitchen.

(In the front room)

Pyrrha and Jaune walked into the other room when Yang ran up to them "What are you doing, you should be in their stopping him from corrupting her" Yang Whispered franticly "Um, Yang turn around" Jaune said whilst gulping, Yang turned to see the other members of ANIM giving her death stares "What, I don't trust him around my little sister" "He's more trustworthy than all of the teachers in this academy and even if you didn't want him close to her, he could probably beat you in a fight" Yang looked at Ichigo in disdain "How dare you, I've taken down a club full of thugs" "At 10 he took down 12 thugs and 4 Hunters before Goodwitch finally stopped him" "Bullshit, now way" Yang announced "Yes way miss Xiao Long, my son is Incredibly powerful whilst fighting and is incredibly trustworthy as well" Ozpin stated from the door way "Hello, Professor Ozpin" "Hello Ichigo, how have your few days actually being a student?" "They have been fine sir; I'm just getting used to not returning to my old room" Ozpin smirked at that "Well your Mother is not used to not waking you up" Ichigo smirks a bit, "Well tell her not to worry your son takes care of us" "That doesn't surprise me he is your Alpha and you are his pack" and with that Ozpin left the room, "Isn't it racist to compare Faunus to animals" Weiss asks, "In almost all cases yes but with Wolf or Fox Faunus, it's a different story" Blake explained, everyone in the room look at the ninja of Team RWBY "Let me explain, with most Faunus they would take offence to being compared to their animal counterparts because they only share certain aspects of their counterpart, but with Wolves and Foxes they have all of the aspects of their animal counterparts so his team is his pack, he is the Alpha, now he will start searching for his Omega so to speak" Blake explained fluently and without hesitation "Wow" was the collective speech of all of the occupants currently in the room, "now if your done talking about me do you mind sitting down, dinners done" all but Team NIM jump at that and turn to see Anthony with a smirk across his face.

Anthony walked back into the kitchen to return with 4 plates filled with food, he then places them in front of Blake, Natsu, Yang and Marcus "Ruby Dear, could you bring in Nora and Ren's meals, I'll get Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss and Ichigo's meals" Anthony shouted with a smirk, "y-y-yes dear, I'm coming" Ruby stuttered out as she walked out of the kitchen with a red face holding two plates "Thanks sweetheart, I'll get the other 4 then you get ours please" "O-o-of course" "Thanks honey, I love ya" Anthony said as he walked into the kitchen leaving Ruby as a stuttering mess again, "You know he's teasing you right?" Ichigo mentions "yeah, but I've never seen him flirt before, Ichigo does it happen often?" Natsu asks the ginger swordsman "as long as I've known him, Ant has never flirted with anyone, his wolf side was preparing him for someone special it's seems" he said smirking in Ruby's direction, at this point she was a broken, stuttering mess, fumbling for words "Wow, Ichigo you literally broke her, the hell did you say to her?" Anthony asked, concern lacing his voice.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	13. Chapter 13: The First Couple

(The Next Morning)

Anthony opened his eyes when the sun started glaring at him "God, I hate mornings" he grumbled before turning over and nearly shouting, sleeping next to him was none other than Ruby Rose 'Ok I know we were playing couple but I didn't think it would go this far' he looked under the cover to see that she was in her nightwear and he was in boxers and a t-shirt 'Whew, at least Yang can't kill me' he got off the bunk carefully then looked around, Ichigo and Weiss were facing away from each other with scowls on their faces 'Wow, they even scowl in their sleep', He turned to see Yang and Marcus snoring away 'well they'll never change' he then looked at the bottom buck of Yang's bed to see Natsu and Blake snuggled up together, Blake's head was snuggled in the crook of Natsu neck, whilst their legs and arms were wrapped around each-other, 'Oh my god! They are so cute, now where is my scroll' Anthony got his scroll from his pants pocket and took a picture of the 'cute couple' he put his pants on and put his scroll away just as Ichigo, Weiss and Ruby woke up "Oh my god, they're so C-" Anthony clamped his hand over her mouth then turned to look at the three "Shush" he whispered, the three ran to their scrolls and took pictures as Yang, Marcus, Pyrrha and Jaune got up, they all moved next to the others and pulled out their scrolls and took pictures Anthony and Yang looked at each other smirking, "looks like our resident Fire Dragon fell for your silent Ninja" Anthony stated "or the other way around, our Ninja has been talking about your resident Dragon a lot" Yang replied. Nora and Ren finally got up, for Nora to then squeal like a little girl "The shipping has started Ren pass me my note book, I want to see if I was right" at this time Blake and Natsu had woken up and seen everyone staring at them "Hey guys what's u-" "Natsu attempted to say "Noooo, I got it wrong" Nora cried Comically "Nora, what did you get wrong?" Ren asked tiredly "It was supposed to be Anthony x Blake not Natsu x Blake, now I have to change things around" Everyone stared at her for a few minutes whilst she was writing "Done" Yang and Anthony ran over and looked at the pages **Blake x Natsu, Ren x Me, Ruby x Anthony, Ichigo x Ice Queen, Marcus x Yang, Jaune x Pyrrha** "Wow Nora, your dead on with 3 or 4 of them but not all of them" Nora looks ant Anthony with disbelief "What?" "I have written these from my experience watching you lot" "ok, but your still wrong, so ha, come on team, we are going back to our room, Natsu, Blake, congratulations on your relationship" Anthony stated as he walked out of the room with his team not far behind, Natsu runs over to him "So what was in the book?" "Well you and Blake, Ren and Nora, Ichigo and Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha and Me and Rubes" Ichigo walks up "so which ones were wrong?" "Well Jaune and Pyrrha are not interested in each-other, and I and Rubes aren't, we are just flirting for kicks" The other three just stared at him in disbelief "you two are not just flirting for kicks" "We are because there is nothing between us, my wolf senses tell me so" "Well shit we can't argue with that" Marcus stated, Ant now appeased walked into their room, they walked to their beds and Ant looked at Natsu "now Natsu, there will be no sneaking out in the middle of the night to see your girl, if you try I will know, just inform me if you're going out and take your scroll, most of the time I won't stop you but on the occasion I might, ok?" "Yes Ant" Natsu sighed before taking off his top, the others were already set for bed before Marcus started flexing his muscles "Look at these babies", Natsu stared at him for a sec before smirking "oh really, well look at these" Marcus and Ichigo stared at Natsu showing off his muscles and pecks "Well I don't like to brag" Ichigo said as he pulled off his top to show his own "wow dude yours are like twice the size of Marcus's" "Hey" "Wait, have you noticed that we've never seen Ant's muscles" "Well that's very true" "Wait not even you Ichigo?" "Nope" the three looked at Anthony before he sighed "You really want to see?" "yes" the three answered in unison, Anthony sighed and took off his top, Marcus nearly threw up and Natsu and Ichigo were staring in shock and horror, all over Anthony's body were scars and bruises and holes, he looked like a mismatched jigsaw, "What the fuck happened?" "(Sigh) I'll tell you tomorrow night" and the team went to bed.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	14. Chapter 14: The Secret Revealed

The team woke in the morning and started getting ready for the day "alright team, we are meeting with teams RWBY, JNPR and CVFY for team building exercises, now let's go" "Um Ant?" "Yeah Ichigo?" "Is that why you always wear long sleeves and pants instead of shorts and short sleeves?" he asks awkwardly "(sigh) yeah, that is the reason" Anthony stated as he walked out of the room, his team close behind.

(The Gardens)

Team ANIM arrived at the gardens to see the other teams waiting there for them "Hey Guys" "hey you 4, you ready to return to your dorm?" "Wait what?" "Yeah, we're all going to the beach, so go get your gear" by this time Team ANIM where sweating bullets, the others turned to look at their leader to see a stoic expression on his face, the other Teams looked at this exchange in confusion, after a few seconds Anthony spoke "My Team can go but I won't be" "Why!?" Ruby whined "That's none of your concern, guys have fun but make sure no one follows me, I can't be arsed explaining it" he said the last bit quietly "Got it" Anthony started walking towards the school, his team close behind, the other teams followed as well trying to figure out his secret. After a few minutes of waiting Team ANIM waked out of their room to find the other teams there waiting, Anthony walked down the corridor and Team NIM blocked the corridor to stop passage towards their leader, Team RWBY walked forward, Yang's semblance flared and her eyes turned red "Move!" Marcus stared her down "Not happening Yang, if he doesn't want to be bothered than we won't let people near him, you would do the same for Ruby", the two warriors threw their fists at each other and the collided perfectly, "Weiss and Ruby walked up to Ichigo "let us go to him, please" Ruby pleaded "I won't let anyone go past me, my Brother needs his privacy" "So you are just going to follow my Brother whilst he's being an idiot, I thought you were smarter than that, friends help each-other" Ichigo stared Weiss down "normally yes, but this is something that I didn't even know about, so I can't betray him, please understand", Natsu saw Blake walking towards him "please don't make me fight you Blake, I can't betray him" "I know, that's why I have an ultimatum for you" "Okay?" "I tell you and him my most trusted secret and you let me go and talk to him, I won't try to make him do something he is uncomfortable with, I promise" Natsu stared her down for a second before sighing "Okay, whisper it in my ear" Blake leaned in and whispered something in his ear which made his eyes widen "Okay you can go on through, I trust you and so does he" Blake thanked her boyfriend before running after Anthony, the others in Team NIM looked at him is disbelief "What I trust her and she would never push him, they are a lot alike".

(On the Roof)

Anthony was sat thinking when he picked up a familiar scent "Should have guessed he would let you through, so how are you kitten?" "Not bad Pup, sorry for what Adam did to you, if I had known I would have stopped him" Anthony smiled at her "Do you want to know why I won't go to the beach?" "Yes please" Anthony stood up and took of his blazer and top, Blake gasped and started to cry looking at his state "Don't cry Blake this isn't your fault, I only have one question" "Yes?" "Should I tell the others?" "Well they will be worried if you don't, now I have a question" "Shoot" "What did Adam's experiments do to you?" "They made me into a Human-Faunus-Grimm hybrid" "What how Grimm?" "He found a way to liquefy Grimm essence and he pumped me full of it, I can change into a Grimm or half Grimm depending on my strength and I can control any Grimm under my power level, now let's go talk to the others" "yeah" When they got back to the others they saw Team CVFY and NI holding Marcus back and Team JNPR and RWB holding Yang back "ENOUGH" everyone turned to look at Anthony he glared at them "Everyone, get in my dorm room now!" the 4 Teams walked into the room and sat down, Anthony sighed after closing the door and walked into the centre of the room "Yang looked at him and glared with crimson eyes "Why does Blake look like she's been crying? What did you do?" "I told her the truth and showed her what she wanted to see, now I'll show you lot as well, but if you squeamish, leave now" everyone stayed sat and Anthony sighed again before removing his blazer "Now what I am going to show you is confidential and if you talk about it to anyone who isn't in this room right now, I will rain hell down upon you" when everyone nodded he pulled off his top, everyone bar Team ANIM and Blake let out gasps of shock and horror, Blake burst into tears again, Anthony walked over to Blake after putting his top back on and wrapped his arms around her "I already told you it's not your fault" "But it is, I could have done something when I saw you there, instead I just let him take you back and experiment on you some more" Everyone stared in shock at the exchange except Natsu who already knew because she had whispered it to him, Yang finally spoke up "What is she talking about?" Blake looked at the other Teams before pulling her bow off to reveal 2 fluffy-black cat ears "I was the cat Faunus he saw that day".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	15. Chapter 15: The Newest Ozpin

Everyone had different reactions, Ruby looked hurt at the fact that 1 of her team didn't trust her with this knowledge, Yang and Team JNPR was just shocked at finding out Blake was a cat Faunus, Weiss was scowling but not in anyone's general direction so that was good news, Natsu, Marcus, Ichigo and Velvet were smiling, Fox and Yatsu had fainted and Coco was still taking in this information, when they snapped out of it Coco was the first to speak "Ant" "yes Coco Pops?" "Get over here now" Ant walked over to Coco who the wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have supported you" Ant smiled down at her "Cause you would have been paying too much attention to me and your Team would have suffered for it, that can't happen you know that Coco Pops" he answered with a small laugh, Ruby then decided to pull a joke to lighten the mood "Hey, Ant I thought I was the only women in your life now I found out you have been seeing another girl" she joked with a smirk "Oh yeah Rubes, been with this one for 2 years your just my fling" he answered with the same smirk before the two hunched over with laughed before falling and rolling around laughing, "Wait so you two weren't a thing?" Nora asked innocently "No Nora, we were joking around, still that blush you forced was amazing Rubes" "thanks" "god damn it now I have to edit my shipping pool again" "yep good luck Nora".

(The Headmasters Office)

Ozpin was looking at the young girl in front of him, wondering if Anthony would be fine with a younger sister "So Wendy, would you like to meet your Brother?" Said girl looked down at her feet shyly and answered "Y-yes Please D-dad" With that Ozpin and Wendy left the office and started making their way to Team ANIM's Dorm Room.

(Team ANIM's Dorm Room)

Ozpin and Wendy stopped outside the room and heard crying inside, Ozpin told Wendy to wait there a minute whilst he found out what was happening inside, he opened the door to see Blake in Natsu's arms crying, Coco in Ant's arms crying, Ruby looking shocked, Fox and Yatsu unconscious and the rest in shock "Okay? What is going on in here?" Ant looked towards the door "Sorry Dad this is my fault, I took my top off and Blake revealed who she was" "Oh Ant, what am I going to do with you? Hello Miss Adel, how are you feeling?" "I would be better if my boyfriend didn't keep things from me" "Maybe so but there is still so much you lot don't know about him also Ant, I have something to tell you" "What is it Dad?" "Well I was out at the coffee shop and I came across a young woman who was coated in dirt and grime, so I brought her here and have adopted her, you can come in now" A Young girl with long sky-blue hair and brown eyes walked in "Hello" she said shyly Natsu jumped off of his bunk "Wendy, is that really you?" he asked the girl with tears in his eyes 'is this what Zeref meant' "N-N-Natsu-San, you were sent here to?" she stammered "So Mister Dragneel you know young Wendy?" Ozpin asked curiously "yes and thank you for adopting her, she's from the same place I am and I was the only family she had, say hi to Ant, my Team Leader and your Big Brother Wen" Wendy turned to look at the guy with Wolf ears on his head "um hello I'm Wendy, your new little sister, it's nice to meet you" everyone looked at Ant who looked quite stoic, Wendy started to squirm under his gaze and his stoic look softened to a small smile "hello Wendy, I'm Anthony but you can call me Ant, I'm your big Brother" As the words left his mouth he had a young girl tackle him in a hug "yeah, I l love you Ant-Ni-Chan" "I love you too Wendy" everyone let out a sigh of relief until Wendy looked at Coco with a look that made people think she was analysing her "So your Ant-Ni-Chan's Girlfriend?" Coco squirmed under her gaze "yes" Wendy looked at her for a few more seconds before her facial expression changed to an innocent smile "I don't sense any evil in you so you're fine in my books" Yang looked at Natsu "What does she mean by that?" "Well you see Wendy here can sense good and evil in people and can heal wounds and cure diseases, she can also use attacking moves like mine except she uses wind instead of fire" "Oh" they all said in unison "Now Wendy is being added to Team RWBY it will now be spelt RWWBY, is that ok Miss Rose?" "Hell's Yeah, best Team EVER!" Wendy just giggled at her new team leader "I'm glad you'll have me".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	16. Chapter 16: The Family Dinner

Team's ANIM, JNPR, CVFY and RWWBY where sat there in the room before Wendy jumped off the bed "What's wrong Wen?" "Ant-Ni-Chan we have a family dinner to attend to" "Well shit, Ichigo, Coco, Wendy and Weiss, let's go" "Why Weiss?" "Wendy would you like to answer that?" "Sure Oni-Ni-Chan it's because she has Ichigo's scent all over her, they're dating" Everyone bar Blake, Anthony, Natsu, Velvet and Wendy stared at Weiss and Ichigo who were going slightly red "WHAT!?" "Okay everyone, question them when we get back, Weiss, Coco time for you to meet our Parents on a personal level" they both gulped as the group left the room.

(Headmasters Office-Dining Room)

The Group plus Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch sat at the dining table, they started eating before Miss Goodwitch coughed "So you two are the lucky girls to date my boys?" "Yes, Miss Goodwitch" the answered in union "now, now it's Glenda and Richard, whilst in this environment or if you want Mum and Dad" "Sure hi Mum, Dad how are ya?" Coco asked quite confidently "Hello Coco, can you try to keep my son out of trouble, he always seems to find it" "The both do" Glenda Commented and the girls giggled "Yeah me and carrot-top get into tons of trouble, you've already seen my scares, we are like magnets to it" Ant laughed "Oh Ant-Ni-Chan, why are you such a trouble-maker?" Wendy asked innocently "Well Wendy, being a Wolf Faunus gives me the attributes of a wolf like you and Natsu have the attributes of Dragons, so does that explain it Wen?" "Yes, it does Oni-Ni-Chan" and with that they started eating again.

(Team RWWBY's Room-2 Hours later)

Wendy walked into her new Team's Room to see Weiss and Yang at each-other's throats and Blake and Ruby try to separate them "Well I better make myself useful" With that she ran in-between the two and shot a turbulence out of both of her hands shooting them both on to the bunks "Please stop fighting, we're a team, aren't we?" She pleaded "(Sigh) yeah we are, thank you Wendy we needed that" "No Problem Weiss-Ni-Chan" Why are you calling Weiss your sister?" "Well Weiss is virtually Ant-Ni-Chan's Sister and she's dating Ichigo who is Ant's adopted Brother so that makes her my big sister" Wendy explained and the others just said "Oooh" in union bar Weiss who went up to Wendy, got down on one knee and hugged her "I love you Wendy" "I love you too Weiss-Ni-Chan" after the happy moment, it was decided that Wendy would sleep with Ruby due to the fact that they are the same age and around the same size.

(Team JNPR's Room)

"So, Nora are you planning to add Wendy to the shipping list?" "Hell yes, she's going with Ruby" "Why?" "Because they are the same height, probably the same age and they are so cute together" "I guess that's true, what do you think Ren?" "I think Nora is actually on to something" "Well goodnight team" "Night Fearless Leader" "Night Jaune" "Night".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	17. Chapter 17: The Food Fight

The four Teams were sat in the cafeteria talking about what they were going to do on the last day until a pie hit Weiss in the face, "Guys I know exactly what we are doing" Ant said with a smirk as Natsu, Marcus and Coco all grew the same grin. Sun and Neptune from Team SSSN walked into the dining hall to see all of the 'normal' and 'sane' students running away shouting something about a food fight, they looked around to see half of the tables built to resemble a castle with Nora shouting about being Queen on the other side Team RWWBY was preparing a rebellion, in the middle Teams ANIM and CVFY were ready to defeat both sides Ruby then jumped up with a milk carton in her hand "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it shall be delicious!" crushing the milk carton and her team behind her, on the other side Nora jumped down "Off with their heads" as her team picked up about 20 watermelons, Anthony jumped up punching 1 of the many melons as Yang runs and puts on what seem to be Turkey Gauntlets and starts punching the Melons until Team CVFY jumps out and attacks team RWWBY, after almost two minutes of non-stop Food Fighting the only three left standing were Ruby, Nora and Anthony "So just us now, well girls, Soz but I'm not losing" Anthony stated as he raised his hand so it was pointed at Ruby and Nora "Oh River of light that is guided by Fairies" his arm started to glow in golden radiance "shine your light, so that I may vanquish all evils, Fairy Glitter" he chanted as a hoop of golden light surrounded the two girls and caved in on the causing a small explosion.

After ten minutes of unconsciousness the other teams got up to see Anthony being grilled by Glenda "Ok what the hell was that last attack?" Nora shouted comically "Ah I see you lot are awake, the attack is one of the last gifts my mother gave me before she died, never thought I use it though" Wendy gets up and starts sniffing the air "That's strange, I smell Master Mavis's magic and Master Mavis herself" Natsu perked up "Where is she?" Wendy followed her nose to the source of both the magic and scent only to crash into her big brother, she looked at him for a sec before her eyes widened in surprise "Why do you smell like Master Mavis?" Anthony looked at her in confusion "Who is Master Mavis?" "Master Mavis Vermillion was the first Master of Fairy Tail and the user of Fairy magic, she just recently came back to life" Natsu explained as Ant's eyes widened in surprise then his expression turned serious and his eyes narrowed "What was her last name again?" "Yes, do tell" Ozpin said from the door "Her last name was Vermillion" as soon as the words were spoken an unearthly growl left Ant's mouth followed by him collapsing to the ground and starting to whimper like a pup "What's wrong with Ant?" Natsu asked franticly whilst Wendy tried to comfort her big brother "Anthony's actual name is Anthony Vermillion, I just adopted him" Ozpin explained to the group "Wait that doesn't even make sense, she only came back to life recently, how could he be related to her? How long was she dead?" Weiss asked with a confused expression "118 years" Wendy answered without a stutter "So how are they related?" "I can answer that myself Weiss, Mavis Vermillion, Goddess of the Fairies and First Master of Fairy Tail is my mother" Everyone gasped except Nora who instead shouted, "Plot Twist".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	18. Chapter 18: More Explanations

Everyone just stood there waiting for an explanation "Well you see it goes something like this".

(Flashback starts-Earthland 118 years Ago-Just Outside Magnolia)

Mavis was running through the forest after Zeref's cultists had stormed the guild hunting for her child, the guild was currently holding them off whilst she got her son to safety, she ran to the river and looked at the child in her arms, his Black and Blue hair waving in the slight wind and his glowing red eyes shining in the darkness "Ok Anthony, you need to be a big, strong boy for mommy ok? I'm sending you away to keep you safe but I also will bestow upon you, a gift from myself and from my old protector 'The King of the Dark Dragons, Catastrophe' I shall give you his magic" she told the child as dark aura surrounded the baby before dissipating "and I shall give you this necklace to show where you come from, I love you" she cried as she put the baby down next to the stream "The Force of the Light and strength of the Fairies, pass on your eternal strength to protect this young soul from the jaws of evil, Fairy Sphere" a glowing orb formed around the child and his basket before it shot of into the sky.

(Flashback Ends)

Everyone just looked shocked at his story, before Ozpin clapped "Now let's get back to our dorms before you cause any more trouble" everyone left the room and walked to the dorms, but before Ruby entered hers Anthony grabbed her arm "so when are you telling them?" he whispered "soon just not yet" "Ok just be careful" "I should be telling you that" she scolded before walking into her room everyone who was left was giving him questioning looks he just shrugged them off before walking to his room.

(Inside Team RWWBY's Room)

"What did Ant want you for?" Yang asked, "Nothing much, just telling me about a Team Leaders meeting that was coming up" She lied, everyone looked convinced except Wendy who just narrowed her eyes at Ruby giving her a look that said, 'we are talking about this later' Ruby nodded and whispered something to her from across the room knowing she would hear it "tonight we can go to the roof, I'll tell you the secret ok?" "Wendy nodded before putting her smile back on and laughing at Yang and Weiss as they shouted at each-other, Blake just stared at them both.

(Inside Team ANIM's Room)

"Hey why did you stop Rubes?" Ichigo asked uncertainly "I was telling her about a Team Leaders meeting that's coming up" Ant answered, Ichigo and Marcus seemed convinced, Natsu just stared at him with a face that said, 'yeah no, tell me the truth' Ant walked up to Natsu and put his hand on his shoulder "I'll tell you later tonight meet me on the roof" Ant whispered to him and he just nodded before challenging Ichigo to an arm wrestle.

(On the Roof-Ruby and Wendy)

"So Ruby when were you planning on telling us?" Wendy asked bluntly, Ruby just looked at Wendy confused "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to know what I and Ant were talking about." "Yeah I do but I want to know when you were going to inform us of your Faunus Heritage?" "Ah um eh um s-soon" Ruby stuttered out in surprise "Well I want to hear it" "Well you see me and your Brother meet a couple of years ago-" "When I saved her from the White Fang assassins" Ant announced his presence by finishing her sentence, the Girls just stared at him and Natsu as they walked out of the shadows "How long have uses been there and how much did you hear?" Ruby asked franticly "We just arrived and we heard you two from the stairs, so how are you 'Reaper'?" "'REAPER'?" Wendy and Natsu asked in unison "Yep that's her code name to the world and the White Fang, I also may have one" Ant stated, "So it's you, I was searching all this time to find out that a Wolf was who I was playing cat and mouse with?" Blake retorted as she jumped out from the shadows "Hehe hi B-B-Blake w-what are y-y-y-you doing h-here?" Ruby stuttered in fear as Blake glared at her for a second before sighing "Ruby why didn't you tell me?" "Well Blake or 'Shadow' Which ever you prefer, I would have told you but I wasn't sure how you'd react" Ruby admitted "(sighs) so what was your code name Ant?" "'Black Wolf Grimm' or 'Experiment 0' if you're on about White Fang terms" Blake just stared at him for a minute before the info sunk in "You're 'BLACK WOLF GRIMM'?" "Yep". Wendy walks over to Blake "Blake what is the relevance in the nicknames 'Reaper' and 'Black Wolf Grimm' and why did Ruby call you 'Shadow'?" "I think it's like our names Wendy" Natsu answers the smaller girl "What do you mean Natsu?" "Like we have our nicknames 'Salamander' and 'Sky Maiden' they have theirs" "Oh thanks Natsu" "any time Wen" "Now I'm going to go and save Ruby she looks scared of Blake" Wendy walked over to Ruby and pulled her into a hug "Calm yourself Rubes, it's okay I'll keep you safe" Wendy whispered into her ear as Blake and Ant argued "Can't you see your scaring Ruby, now let's go to bed, it's been a long day, and tomorrow, I have something to say to our teams" Ant stated as he and Natsu walked away, Blake turned to see Wendy with her arms wrapped around a sleeping Ruby "I ship it" she Whispered to herself then saw Wendy go red in the face "Come on, let's get her to the room lover girl" she chuckled as they walked back.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	19. Chapter 19: Trip to Vale

Teams ANIM, JNPR and RWWBY walked into the bullhead going to Vale "So why are we going to Vale? And why isn't Team CVFY with us again?" Yang asked for what seemed like the hundredth time "for the final time Yang, we are going to Vale to see Winter and for a bit of shopping and Team CVFY on a mission, so they won't be back till next week" Ant growled at the brawler "What crawled up his ass?" "Yang! Coco is Team CVFY's leader, he's obviously worried about her if it is a week-long mission" Ruby whispered to her sister essentially shutting her up and making her feel guilty.

(Vale Airport)

The Team's got off the bullhead to see an older version of Weiss sat reading something from her scroll "Winter" "Ice Flower" Weiss and Ant shouted as they jogged to the older sibling, Winter looked up at her name and nickname being called and she let a small smile grace her face "Hello Weiss, Hello Ant how are my favourite siblings?" "Win, we're your only siblings" Ant deadpanned "We are fine Winter, how are you?" Weiss said with grace Winter chuckled "I'm fine Weiss, so Ant usual place?" "Usual place" Ant responded as everyone followed him "Winter, where is the usual place?" "Weiss, the usual place is where we go when I need my hair sorted or we just want to catch up" Wendy walked up to Ant and pulled on his arm, Ant looked at the little dragon with a smile "What is it Wen?" "Can you give me a piggy back ride please?" Ant stopped and crouched so Wendy could climb onto his back after she had he stood up straight and started walking again "So is that Coco your carrying? or have you got with a new girl also she seems a bit young" Winter asked curiously "(Sighs) no this isn't Coco, this is Wendy.M. Ozpin my baby Sister" "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" "I was only adopted yesterday miss Winter, so Ant-Ni-Chan wouldn't have got a chance to tell you, so that's my fault sorry" "it's okay Wendy, it's not your fault and thank you for informing me of this" "Of course Winter-Nee-Chan" Wendy said as Ant's Wolf ears perked up and he started sniffing the air, Wendy followed in example. "What are those two doing?" Weiss asked "Ant-Ni, why can I smell you over there?" "no idea but we're going to find out, you guys go ahead to the café we are going to hunt down this scent" "Okay Ant but be careful" "aren't I always?" "NO!"

The two siblings ran from the angry Elsa wannabe until they were walking down an alley "The scents just round the corner Ant-Ni" "thanks Wen" Ant ran around the corner with Wendy on his back only to find a young woman with Brown, White and Pink hair holding a parasol, she turned to look at them before tearing up and running in their opposite direction "Quick Ant-Ni follow her, she is the scent" Wendy shouted, Ant picked up the pace but not before transforming his legs into that of a Beowolves to increase his speed unfortunately Wendy noticed but decided that it could wait until later. The siblings arrived in another alley with no other way out and the strange girl slumped against the wall crying "Hey now no need to cry" Wendy jumped off Ant's back and cast a sleeping spell on the poor girl "Wen what did you do?" "I put her to sleep now carry her on your back we need to get to the others".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	20. Chapter 20: The Girls Secret

Ant and Wendy arrived at the café with the Ice cream themed girl still out cold on Ant's back, they walked in and walked towards the group then Ant jumped back when Yang went to punch him "Yang are you out of your mind?" "I'm not aiming for you now put her down, so I can put her in prison" "No" her eyes started glowing red "WHAT!" "I said NO! she has my scent, as soon as she saw us she started crying and trying to get away from us she is related to me in some way and you will not touch her" Ant shouted at the blonde as he backed up and out of the café, she followed him outside along with the others "Persistent, Ichigo, Natsu, Wendy protect this girl with your lives I'll deal with Yang, just get her to Beacon" "Aye" the three said in unison before Ichigo took her off of Ant's back and started running with her bridle style with Wendy and Natsu covering for him.

(Back at the café)

"Do you really want to do this Yang?" Ant asked as he took off his scarf "If you defend her then you are my enemy" Yang answered as she ran and tried to punch him, Ant flipped backwards and whipped his scarf, it transformed into a katana, he ran at her and tried to swipe at her just for it to bounce off her aura draining it 10% "Why, why would you defend a criminal?" "For the same reasons you would defend Ruby, she is family, she comes before anything" Ant argued back as they both went in for a punch, the two fists collided, and a crater was made from the impact "now this isn't going anywhere, Dark Dragons ROAR!" the seal appeared in front of Ant's mouth and a stream of black shot out and hit Yang "What you can use it too?" Yeah "kinda told you that already, Dark Dragons Wing attack" two streams of black energy shot out of his arms and he slammed them straight into Yang knocking her into a wall "hey Blake?" "Yeah?" "What is the strongest type of move Natsu has told you about that concerns Dragon Slayers" "Ruby jumped at the question "oh, oh, oh Wendy told me about a Special Move Dragon Slayers use called a Dragon Slayers Secret Art" "Thanks, Dragon Slayers Secret Art, Darkness Unending, Beam of Ultimate Darkness" a ball around the size of a softball formed in his hands then a laser of dark energy shot from it knocking Yang onto her back and knocking her unconscious, "Well she should be out for a while, Winter I'm going to do your hair then I'm going back to Beacon, Marcus can you stay and help the others with Yang?" "Sure man, you can count on me and Augumon to keep her in check when she wakes" "Thanks".

(Beacon-Team AINM's Room-2 hours later)

Ant walked into the room to see the Ice cream girl still asleep on Ichigo's bunk "Wendy wake her please" Wendy walked over to the girl and cast an awakening spell on her, the girl opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings before turning to look at the people in front of her and started crying again "Hey now" Ant said as he lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes "What's with all the crying huh? How about you calm down, so we can talk okay?" She stared into his eyes for a second before nodding, Ant wiped her tears away and smiled "Now what's your name?" the girl pointed to her throat and opened her mouth and attempted to speak but no sound came out "Got ya" Ant stated as he gave her his unlocked scroll on the memo mode " **My name is Neo or Neopolitan and I already know yours** " Ant looked shocked "oh and whys that?" " **You know I'm related to your right, but you don't know how?** " "Yes, who are you to me?" "(Sighs) **I'm your Daughter from 15 years from now** " "Kay so why are you here? And why is your hair so awesome if you came from me?" she let out a silent giggle but looked shocked " **you're not going to ask about the whole Daughter from the future thing just why am I here and my hair?** " "Yeah, the whole future thing will probably make my head spin, so I went to the important parts" she just laughed silently "Um Neo dear, are you mute by chose, born mute or traumatized to the point of being a mute?" Wendy asked, " **I was born mute but thank you for trying to get my voice back Aunt Wendy** " "no problems sweetie" " **now to answer your questions I was born with this hair colour, no one knows why and I came back to find you but I got caught up with some bad people and I couldn't say no to them because I needed to stay safe and alive until I found you, I did bad things daddy, I'm so sorry** ".

The young girl cried into her father's shoulder as he rubbed her back "It's ok sweetie, Roman will pay for what he has made you do" the girl just nodded into his shoulder and continued to cry "Now what are we going to do with you?" " **Your friend in the doorway wants to lock me up** " Ant turns around to see Yang in the doorway "What do you want?" Ant growled Yang put her hands up in surrender "You've proven to me that you're not going to let me take her away, so I cooled off and now I only have 1 question, Why?".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	21. Chapter 21: Team ANNIM is Formed

Wendy explained the situation to Yang whilst Ant supported Neo through the memories "Wow, just wow, I'm sorry that I thought you were evil please forgive me" Yang pleaded whilst bowing to the girl " **I already did when I saw you in the doorway, thank you Yang** " "No problems kiddo so how old are you?" " **14 and a half** " "shit well Ant don't use protection next year" "Not needed Yang and Sweetie lets go see Grandpa okay?" she just nodded, the two walked down the corridor towards the Headmaster's Office she poked him in the arm "Yes sweetie?" he asked as he looked at her " **where is mother?** " "(Sighs) your mother is on a mission and will be back next week" she nodded at the answer.

(The Headmaster's Office)

"right stay next to me the entire time, I'll protect you" she nodded as they opened the door, as soon as they got in the room Ozpin and General Ironwood looked in their direction, Ironwood then ran at the younger teen "James!" Ozpin shouted but it was too late as Ironwood got to the girl he was choke slammed by the older teen, Ironwood got up and stared down the boy "Move!" "Not happening and I'd move if I were you James because if you try to attack her again I won't regret killing you" the boy answered the General with his voice laced with Venom "JAMES STAND DOWN!" "But Ozpin she's a criminal" "Maybe but Anthony doesn't defend just anyone, so why have you brought her to my Office?" "Sorry for causing problems Father but she has quite the story and she has my scent" "Oh really, that either means you two are infatuated which is impossible or she is related to you" Ant then sat down and explained the situation to them whilst keeping an eye on Ironwood "So say hi to your Granddaughter Dad" "Future Daughters what nonsense it's probably her story to stay out of pr-" Ant within a second had Ironwood up against the wall with his hand around his neck "Did I give you permission to speak, you don't get an opinion in this matter so shut up and sit down" "Dad she's joining my team so I can keep an eye on her okay?" "Of course, we will have another family dinner soon okay?" the two nodded before leaving.

"I'm very ashamed of you James you acted on impulse now my son will not trust you at all" "What else was I supposed to do, when I see a criminal I act that's how it works" "Not in the situation she is now a Huntress-in-training and is under my protection".

(Team ANNIM's Room)

Ant and Neo walk back in to see Teams RWWBY, JNPR and NIM waiting for them "(Sighs) everyone meet Neopolitan the newest member of Team ANNIM" Wendy walks over and hugs her "congrats sweetie I'll see you on group mission and at the family dinners from now on" Neo nodded, Ichigo came over "Welcome to the team" Natsu walked up "Welcome to the team nakama" Neo looked at Ant confused "It means family" she then mouthed 'Oh' Marcus came over "Welcome aboard squirt" he laughed as he ruffled her hair. Pyrrha walked over "Hello I'm Pyrrha welcome to Beacon" Neo smiled in response Ren walked over he smiled and nodded to her, she nodded back, Nora ran over "Hi I'm Nora that was Ren and are you an Ice Cream Fairy?" Neo silently giggled into her palm and shook her head "Aww" "it's ok Nora you'll find one" Jaune walked over "Hi I'm Jaune Arc it's nice to meet ya" he put his hand out for a shake which she accepted and returned, the two looked into each other's eye for a few more seconds before he went to join his team, Ruby walked over "Hi I'm Ruby and I love cookies and Weapons" Neo smiled and giggled again Weiss walked over "Weiss Schnee" Neo smiled at her and pulled her into a hug "Um what?" "She probably sees you as an Aunt" "Oh" Weiss then hugged back, they released the hug then Blake walked over cautiously, her eyes then widened "You're a Faunus too, aren't you?" Neo just rolled her eyes as her ears lifted and her tail popped out of her jeans "You're a Fox Faunus, wow a Wolf for a dad and a Fox for a Daughter I feel for Coco" she laughed as she walked to the others.

Yang walked forward and to two stared each other down before Yang smiled and patted her on the shoulder, Ant walked into the centre of the room "Alright everyone, I was working last night from my memory and I created these" he pulled out 10 scrolls, Yang was the first to ask, "What are they?" "These are the scrolls that will teach you magic" everyone other than Natsu, Wendy and Neo stared at him with wide eyes "you're going to teach us magic?" "Yes, for my sister Weiss" he stood in front of her "I bless thee with the knowledge of the **Ice God Slayer** Scroll, learn from it and look after it well" "Of course my brother" "For young Ruby, I hand you the scroll of **Heavenly Body** Magic, may you defeat all those who stand against you" "Woah, thank you Tek" "For Blake, I hand you the scroll of **Take-Over** Magic, this will allow you to turn your Faunus side into a **Take-Over** , then you can used Grimm that you weaken as **Take-Over** 's as well" "I am honoured" Tek nodded "For you Yang, as your Semblance suggests you rise from the energy your Opponents unleash, so I bestow upon you the scroll of the **Fire Phoenix Slayer** , use it wisely" Yang nodded holding her scroll like one would a child "Nora, for your semblance and your destructive tendencies, I could only think of two magic's to choose from as there are already **Dragon Slayers** here, I give you the scroll of the **Lightning Devil Slayer** , Purify your enemies with thunder and lightning" "Oh my God, you are amazing, thank you" "Jaune, I have to ask, you are a strategist correct?" "Um, yes" "So that means you are good at memorizing things you see correct?" Natsu's eyes widened "No way" "Yes" "Good, then I bestow upon you the scroll of **Memory-Make** Magic, use your memories to destroy your enemies" "I won't let you down" "Good, Pyrrha, as a knight, and wielder of weapons, I give to you the scroll of **Requip** , use your weapons and armour to crush your foes and protect your friends" "Thank you" "Ren, as I know your Style of fighting, in honour of my adopted father, not Ozpin, I bestow upon you the Unique magic that is **Shadow Phoenix Slayer** Magic, you see Shadow is the lower class Dark, so as I am King of the Dark Dragons, you are King of the Shadow Phoenixes" "I will use this magic with honour my King" "I know you will, now Marcus, like Natsu you have a fire burning in your soul, so let me help you release it, I give you the scroll of **Fire Devil Slayer Magic** , incinerate those who would harm your allies" Marcus nodded "Now Ichigo, your was the hardest, but I know what you are, I give you the magic of the **Storm God Slayer** , Obliterate your foes with Lightning, Water and Air" Ichigo took the scroll and smiled "Of course brother" "So I don't actually know what to do with this" "Right sorry, now let's start with Weiss's, Weiss, **God Slayers** are a lot like **Dragon Slayers** , in the idea that they can consume their own element to make themselves stronger, they are also unable to be harmed by a weaker form of their element, this could also be said for **Devil** and **Phoenix Slayers** , now as to how you learn it, well the scroll once opened will upload a set of instructions into your brain, after you have finished with those instructions you will have to open it again and keep repeating this cycle until you master you magic, that is the same with all of you, Jaune your magic is the creation of your memories into attacks, Pyrrha, your magic allows you to have an armoury in a mini-dimension that only you can access, Ruby, your Magic allows you to control the stars and use them to your will, now everyone not in team ANNIM, get out, and everyone who has a scroll learn from it" the others grumbled and left the room bar Wendy who just skipped out happily and Jaune who had a constant smile on his face as he left.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	22. Chapter 22: Reaper and Grimm vs Red Fang

(The Forever Fall Forest)

Blake walked into a cutting in the forest and stopped trying to locate the source of the disturbance in the area "Wow for the White Fangs top scout, you're very slow 'Shadow'" Blake turned to look at the voice, she saw a man with medium black hair and a two-bladed axe on his back, the most noticeable thing about him was the White fang mask on his face "Who are you?" "I am the essence of the Fang, their Claw and weapon, now prepare to be cleansed from this world" and with that his disappeared from sight 'where is he? Is that his semblance? speed no there would be a sign, invisibility no I would still feel him, where is he?' her instincts kicked in and she moved just as the axe was coming down on her "Good most are dead by now, let's see how you handle this" he pulled out a revolver and fired it into the air a few seconds after a Ursa can charging out of the forest and stood next to him 'is he, no way, he can't be' "Attack" the Ursa charged 'no way, how is he controlling the Grimm' She ran at the Ursa and jumped over the Grimm then stabbed it in the spine, the Ursa growled then turned to dust "So you can fight, right take this" he fired up three shots and she got into a fighting stance, after a few seconds he fired again then yelled in frustration "Where are they? This forest was filled with Grimm, why now have they disappeared when I'm fighting you?" after he asked he disappeared again, Blake stood still trying to sense his presence, after a few seconds she felt his breath on her neck, she turned to see the axe coming down on her neck until a Sniper shot hit the axe and sent it and him flying into a tree 'I recognise those rounds' Blake turned to see Ruby walk out of the tree line with her scythe ready "Blake are you ok?" "Yes but-" "no time Blake", the man climbed out of the tree "Who are you?" "Lion I'm hurt that you don't remember me, I'm Ruby Rose, I remember you Leon Fylar or Agent Lion, a member of the White Fang until last month we you joined the Red Fang Assassin group now I have a question for you, have you gone through initiation yet?" The Man Smirked "Of course I have I have joined the gods" "That's what I was afraid of, I'll make this quick for who you used to be" and with that both Ruby and Lion disappeared for Blake's sight for about ten seconds before an ear-piercing scream ripped through the forest. Lion came back into view holding a stump where his arm used to be, his arm was lying not too far from him then Ruby reappeared "Ruby what the fuck? We don't kill of mortally injury someone, he's a person too" "No he's not, not anymore" Blake was outraged "Why because he chose to become a beast?" "BLAKE, look at his arm" Blake looked at the decapitated limb to see it dispersing into rose petals, this was the sign of Ruby's purification of evil and Grimm "But that's imposs-" "Blake where is everyone else?" "What?" "Red Fang Assassins travel in two's so, where is everyone else?"

(Beacon Dorm Rooms)

Marcus, Natsu and Ichigo where all arguing on what they were having for dinner "We are having Spag Bol" "No Cherry head we are having Tuna pasta" "No we are having fried eggs, now shut up Carrot top and cherry head and how long do you think our friend is going to think we don't know she's there?" "Well now we'll never know, will we?" A middle-aged woman with black hair walked out from the shadows "So you could detect me you're better than I thought, now where is your Leader?" "Now?" "NOW" the three jumped up and ran at her, she grabbed Marcus and tossed him into the wall creating a pattern like a spider web, she caught Natsu's fist and threw him across the room, she then pulled out her weapon which appeared to be a machine gun and shot Ichigo to the point that his aura broke "Now I'll ask again, where is your-AHH". She went flying into a wall, Ichigo turned to see Ant in the doorway looking pissed "BEAR! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ant ran at Bear and smashed her through the wall and the two tumbled out into the courtyard, Ant threw his arm up "Oh River of light that is guided by Fairies, shine your light so I may vanquish all evils, Fairy Glitter" the circle of light surrounded Bear and started collapsing in on her, after a few seconds of screaming she was knocked unconscious then the attack stopped "Ok, so she's not all evil" Ant picked her up and went to Ozpin.

(Ozpin's Office)

Ant walked in to see Blake carrying a man with medium length black hair "So you got one too?" she turned to see him carrying a bear Faunus "Wow you were attacked as well?" "Nah she attacked my team looking for me, they are just resting up now" "Oh so that is why you two barged into my office with unconscious people" "Yeah soz dad but she attacked Marcus, Natsu and Ichigo but my spell didn't kill her so she isn't evil just misguided" "Right so they are Red Fang then oh well I'll deal with them, you two go to your dorms" "Kay" and the two walked out.

(Outside Team ANNIM's Room)

"So Black Wolf Grimm, what's the plan?" "Get Yang and Marcus together then the vital festival" Blake chuckled "Trying to ship with Nora now, although there is a new ship for you to think about" "Oh?" "Maidens Rose" "Wait Ruby and Wendy?" "Yep the other day when we were arguing after you left Ruby had fallen asleep in Wendy's arms so I muttered that I ship it and Wendy turned bright red, now she can't even talk to Ruby without blushing" "Wow I will take it under consideration".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	23. Chapter 23: 3 New Couples

(Vale-Alley behind an Ice Cream place)

Neo had found herself in a bit of a predicament, she was faced back to a wall with a much larger man walking towards her glaring lustfully, and to place the cherry on the top she accidently left her weapon in the Ice Cream place "Now let's get you out of those ridiculous cloths and do this" he gruffly said as he pulled the zipper on his pants down he was about to grab at her but an impact to the back of his skull knocked him unconscious, Neo looked at her saviour, Jaune, he walked over to her after kicking the guy and muttering a curse at him "are you alright Neo?" Neo nodded "Good I thought I was too late by the way is this yours?" he asked holding out her parasol, she nodded before grabbing it and hugging the item as if it was her life line "Wow you must really love that Parasol" again she nodded "would you like me to take you back to Beacon?" she nodded with a gratitude filled smile, he smiled back as they started to walk.

(Outside Team ANNIM's Room)

Neo turned to look at Jaune "Well this is your stop, I'm glad you're alright" she thought for a second before scribbling something down and placing it in his hand, as he looked down to see what it was she kissed him on the cheek, he looked at her and she winked before entering the room, he looked down at the paper to see her full name and scroll number with a cheeky call me next to it, he blushed and walked back to his room.

(Inside Team RWWBY's Room)

Ruby was sat on her bunk her legs swinging back and forth over the side and her face in a book, ("she sorta looked like Blake, but redder" Blake: "what was that!" "Nothing back to the story") Wendy keep looking at her team leader then blushing and looking away again, Blake decided that enough was enough she walked over and pulled Wendy out of the room "Ah Blake what's wrong?" Wendy asked looking surprised "I've had enough of this tip toeing that you're doing instead of confronting your feelings and asking her" She stated Bluntly Wendy was reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess "now get you dragon slaying butt in there and kiss her already" Blake demanded as she pushed Wendy back into the room and shut the door, Ruby looked up to see Wendy stood there completely red in the face "oh no Wendy, what's wrong? Are you sick? Should I call Yang? Or Blake? Or Weiss? Or Ant-" she was stopped half way through her ramble by a pair of soft lips pressed against her own, her eyes widened in surprise before closing as she kissed back, Blake then walked back into the room startling the two girls "Finally about damn time watching you two tip toe around each other was driving me crazy" she exclaimed before going to her bed and grabbing a book.

(Beacon Training Arena)

Yang flew across the arena trying to punch the obnoxious boy that was giving her a warm feeling in her heart he threw a punch at her fist and the two collided in the middle causing a shock wave and a small crater underneath them, Marcus threw back his fist and punched her straight in the face causing her to skid back half way across the arena "So are you going to tell me what this fight is about?" Marcus asked curiously Yang threw a punch at him which he blocked but skidded back from the impact "What makes you think there is a reason?" "I can feel the emotion you are putting behind your punches now let me show you mine" his DNA charge went overdrive and surrounded him like an aura and he threw a punch at her which she dodged, she looked to see the impact of the punch to see a vertical hole where his punch was aimed at through the floor and wall. "Holy shit how did you do that?" "I can control my emotions and apply them to my DNA Charge giving me the ability to make Augumon digivolves like in the forest" "Oh ok and that gives you more power?" "Yes, where I came from emotions gives us our strength" the two threw punches again and Marcus pinpointed the emotion that Yang was using Marcus smirked as the fists collided before wrapping an arm around her and using the hand he just punched with to lift her head so they were staring into each other's eyes "Why didn't you just say so?" "Um wh-" before she could finish speaking he placed his lips against hers she moaned into the kiss as she deepened it "HU HUM!" both teens jumped, broke the kiss and turned to see miss Goodwitch stood there smirking "as much fun as it is to see young love, it's almost curfew" "Right miss Goodwitch" they both answered before running off.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	24. Chapter 24: The New Digi Pal

Ant walked to the cliff side and stood on one on the launch pads he pulled out his scroll and set the Launchpad off and as he flew through the air he remembered why he was here.

(Flashback starts)

Ant was walking through the corridors of beacon when he crashed into some strange people 1 had lime hair and her eyes were red, 1 had silver hair and he looked like an arrogant ass, but the final 1 was who caught his attention she had long black hair and glowing orange eyes but what intrigued him was the fact that she had magic, he could literally feel it flowing off her, after the three had left he felt a disturbance in the area of the evergreen forest he instantly got up and started running towards the disturbance on his radar

(Flashback Ends)

Ant activated his Grimm abilities and two Nevermore wings grew out of his back and he flew down into the forest, he landed on the ground and his wings retracted into his back, he walked into the forest, after about two minutes of walking he came across a strange sight, a blue ball with ears and eyes was fighting a Beowolf "Bubble blast" a swarm of bubbles hit the Grimm and it roared in pain and fury, it charged at the ball creature and slammed it against a tree, it's cry of pain was enough for Ant to get so mad that the same DNA charge appeared around him but instead of Orange it was black and the device appeared in his hand "I hope this works DNA charge" he swiped his hand over the device like he had seen Marcus do and it worked "Pagumon digivolves to Blackaugumon, Blackaugumon digivolves to Darktyrannomon" in the place of the ball creature was a bullhead sized Black dinosaur with blue eyes and green spikes running down his back he also had metal claws, the dinosaur looked at the Beowolf before attacking "Fire Blast" a giant torrent of flames hit where the Beowolf was and when it stopped burning the only thing that remained was ashes and smoke, the dinosaur dedigivolved into the smaller black dinosaur "Hey Human thanks for the help" "Ant looked at him "Yeah no problem, why was I able to do that?" "No idea probably with that device in your hand so what's ya name?" "Anthony my friends call me Ant" "Nice to meet ya Ant I'm Blackaugumon what to be partners?" "Um sure why not what could go wrong um Blackaugumon reline" and with the words said the black dinosaur turned into the DNA and entered the device to show him on the screen "This is going to be a long day" Ant sighed as he walked back.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	25. Chapter 25: Agumon meet Blackagumon

Ant walked back into Team ANNIM's Room and Neo jumped into his arms for a hug "Hey Ant, what's that on your belt?" Marcus asked suspiciously Ant smirked "Really Marcus did Natsu or Ichigo hit you over the head so hard that you forgot all about the device you carry around" "I thought it was a Digivice but I wasn't sure, Augumon reline" he spoke as Augumon formed from the DNA charge "Ok Blackaugumon reline" Ant repeated with his partner's name and the black version of Augumon appeared from the Black DNA charge "Holy crap you have a Blackaugumon" "Yep" Augumon and Blackaugumon walked up to each other and both stuck out their arm and met in a handshake "So what do you Digivolve into?" Augumon asked "Darktyrannomon, you?" "Geogreymon" "So we have two Dinosaur type Digimon, this is going to be interesting" Ant commented "Yep now I'm off to see Yang, Augumon reline" Marcus shouted as he left the room with Augumon in his Digivice "I'm off to the library" "To see Blake" Ant smirked and with that Natsu left the room "I'm going to see Weiss, what will you do?" "I'm going to clean up my scars and clean up and leaking wounds that have reopened in the excitement" "Fair enough" and with that Ichigo left the room.

(Inside Team RWWBY's Room)

Ichigo walked in to see Ruby and Wendy snogging "Well I did not expect this when I woke up this morning" he stated startling the two girls, they both turned and glared at him both red as a cherry, he smirked and walked up to Weiss's bed, "Hey Snow Angel ready to go?" she looked up from her book and smiled at him "Sure let's go before they start kissing again" she commented as the two left the room, Ruby and Wendy looked at each other before shrugging and going back to kissing.

(Across the hall in Team JNPR's Room)

Nora was franticly running around pulling her hair, Ren sighed "Nora calm down" "Calm down how can I be calm when my ships were wrong AGAIN, Jaune is on a date with Neo, not Pyrrha AHHH" Ren sighed again and got up "not all of your ships have been wrong, Yang and Marcus, Ichigo and Weiss and Ruby and Wendy are together so you got those three right" Nora flopped onto her bed, Pyrrha looked up from her magazine from the other side of the room "Nora if you keep pulling on your hair, it's going to fall out" Nora stared at her for a second "Why are you so chipper?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "cause your man is on a date with another woman" Pyrrha shook her head with a sigh "Nora what I felt for Jaune was admiration not love, I liked the fact that he didn't know who I was when he met me, I don't love him he's my partner and my Team Leader that is all".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	26. Chapter 26: The Vital Festival Begins

Ant was walking into the arena stands when he saw that same girl, the one with magic messing with something on her scroll he decided to look at the reflection of the screen in the glass behind her and he saw she was messing with the random number generator for the competition meaning she controlled who fought who 'she's wearing the Haven academy uniform so she shouldn't be doing that' with that thought in mind Ant took action, he grabbed the girl and dragged her into the arena along with taking her scroll "What do you think you're doing unhand me" she shouted "No" "Excuse me?" "I said no, not until you tell me how you have done this" he programmed the scroll so everyone could see what she was doing, everyone in the crowds gasped and professor Port and Doctor Oobleck shouted about that being impossible "So I'm going to fight you here and now, this can be the induction match to the tournament" "You won't live that long" she declared as her right eye now had flames surrounding it and she fired off a wave of flames at the boy "Blackaugumon reline, DNA Full…charge" The DNA charge surrounded the little black dinosaur "Blackaugumon digivolves too Blacktyrannomon, Blacktyrannomon digivolves too Skullgreymon" in place of the small dinosaur was a giant dinosaur skeleton and it was moving. The skeleton looked at the girl and waved its finger in a 'no bad' motion when the fire bounced off of it "Giga Crusher" the skeleton fired off the Orange missile that was on its back and it exploded next to the black-haired girl sending her flying into the barrier Ant walked over to her "Ready to give up?" "Never" she got up and shot a torrent of flames at him "Dark Dragon King mode" his body was shrouded in a dark aura and purple scales grew on his arms and face "Dark Dragon King ROAR" the stream of darkness was twice the size of the others that he had performed, it collided with the attack and for a few seconds they seemed evenly matched then his roar overpowered her attack and sent her crashing into the barrier again knocking her unconscious, Skullgreymon dedigivolved back to Blackaugumon and helped Ant pick up the girl, they walked out of the arena.

(In the Vault under Beacon Academy)

Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch and a man in white and black with a red cape where stood in front of a machine attached to two human sized pods, in one of the pods was the dying fall maiden, Amber "We need to find a suitable host for the maiden's powers" Ozpin stated "NOPE, reverse the use of that machine I can save her" everyone turned to see Ant and a black version of Marcus's Augumon both carrying the girl they had fought, the man in the cape recognised her "Wait she's the one that took her powers in the first place" "yep, now reverse the machine" Ironwood got to work on the machine whilst Ant tied her up and placed Aura supressing hand cuffs on her, when he was asked where he got then he answered with a "You don't want to know" "The machine is ready" "Great thanks Ironwood, Qrow do you mind giving me a hand getting her into the machine?" "Sure" the two moved the now named Cinder Fall into the other pod, Ant moved back and stated "You may want to move back this could go badly" everyone in the room stepped back "Oh river of light guided by fairies, pass on your divine abilities and return thy maidens magic to her mortal form, Fairies Ultimate transfer" the people in the room saw a bright light then they saw the Maiden abilities transfer back to Amber, Amber gasped and her eyes opened wide she looked around in fear until she saw a boy with black hair with blue tips and streaks with glowing red eyes, he looked familiar. Ant opened up the pod and detached all of the wires, so she could move "Welcome back fall Maiden" Ozpin said to her "Dad enough of the formalities, hi Amber, it's been a while" Amber then remembered where she knew him from "hello Anthony, how is my favourite little brother?" "I'm amazing Amber, you feel better now that you have your magic back?" "yes, thank you" "Any time" the two hugged then looked at everyone else, the others had different reactions, Qrow was smirking "So that's why you were calling out to Ant when I was carrying you" Amber blushed Ozpin looked calm as ever with a small smile on his face, Ironwood looked dumbfounded that Ozpin's son had just used magic, healed the maiden and was apparently her little brother, Goodwitch walked up to Amber "How old are you Amber?" "23 why?" "Ok I was just checking that the age difference wasn't like crazy big between the two of you" Ant then coughed into his hand "Now what are we going to do with her?" "I'll put her on my ship, but I'll keep the restraints on her" Ironwood announced, "Thanks James I'll talk to you later, Amber you need to meet you baby sister and your niece" "WHAT!"

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	27. Chapter 27: The Sky Maiden's Son

Ant and Amber walked through the dorm building until they came to the door of Team RWWBY, Ant knocked on the door "It's open Oni-Ni-Chan" Wendy shouted from inside, Ant and Amber opened the door to see Ruby and Wendy curled up together reading a comic book, whilst Blake sat reading a proper book with Natsu "Wendy I'd like you to meet someone" Wendy perked up and walked over to Amber, giving that analysing stare again after a few seconds her eyes widened dramatically "you have magic like me, Natsu and Ant-Ni" Amber smiled and bent down to her level "Yes I do and you must be Wendy" "Yes ma'am" "No need for formalities, my name is Amber and I'm your big sister" the whole room went silent Ruby walked over to Wendy and held her hand as support, Wendy keep staring at Amber, Amber started fidgeting under her gaze, and Natsu and Blake were watching the situation "Your my big sister" "Yes she is Wen, Ozpin is adopting her as his own as we speak not sure how due to her being 23 but still" Ant mumbled that last bit and shrugged "Now to meet your niece Amber" "You still need to explain that" she said whilst glaring at him, he paled slightly then ran out of the room and down the hall she ran after him shouting, Ruby looked at Wendy "What was that about?" "No clue now I'm going to Vale, I'll be back in a few hours" she kissed Ruby and left shutting the door behind her.

(Inside Team ANNIM's Room)

"Neo I'd like you to meet one of your Aunts, this is Amber" Neo looked at her and nodded with a smile "Hello dear, how are you?" Amber asked Neo pulled out her scroll and started typing **"I'm okay, how are you Aunt Amber?"** Ant had already informed her of Neo and her condition "I'm fine dear, and I love your hair and eyes" she blushed **"thank you, your hair is beautiful too"** "Aww thanks Neo now I'm glad I've met my family" Neo looked confused **"Has she met mother yet, I thought she was on a mission"** "She is Neo, she should be back tomorrow" Neo nodded at that, Amber gave Ant a questioning look "(Sighs) this is going to be my whole day".

(Vale-in a Back Alley)

A large Walrus like man punched a small boy in the face breaking his nose "I don't ever want to see your face again Freak, you will tell no one of what happened today, or I will kill you, understood?" The small broken boy nodded and sat against the wall whilst the fat man walked off 'Uncle Albert hit me harder today, why can't I be loved? Why am I such a Freak?' luckily for him help was on its way. Wendy walked through the town looking for supplies for dinner for her team when her dragon hearing heard a whimper 'was that a dog, no it sounded too human' her eyes widened, and she ran into the alley where the noise was coming from. In the alley 3 White Fang members were surrounding the child kicking him "Ha this will show those humans not to-" "HOW DARE YOU" the three Faunus turned around to see a teen staring at them with rage on her face "What you don't like this" one of them said as he kicked the child again, that was the last straw, Wendy roared and her hair grew all the way down her back and turned purple, her eyes changed to the same colour as her hair and she grew wings on her back, she had entered her Dragon Force Mode, she disappeared from their sight to reappear kicking one of them in the face sending him flying through a wall, the others fainted in fear of her strength, she turned and picked up the child, he flinched when he was picked up but then realised that he wasn't being hit, he looked up to see a young woman with long purple hair and purple eyes looking down at him with a soft expression "Why?" She started healing him "Because I can't just leave a little kid to die in the street especially one so adorable" the boy looked utterly confused "But I'm not cute I'm just a Freak, a useless, ugly Freak who should just die and make the world a better place" and with the words spoken Wendy's heart broke and she started to cry "Lies, who told you these lies?" she asked quietly "Um I'm not allowed to say he'll kill me" "but baby I just want to help you" "But Uncle Albert said-" he quickly put his hands over his mouth after realising what he had said, he looked up to see her reaction, he grip on him tightened slightly and she couldn't control her magic to heal properly her face was filled with rage for the person who hurt the child, he expression softened after seeing his face filled with fear and concern "Come on we are going to the hospital".

(In Vale Hospital)

Wendy walked up to the front desk her Dragon Force still active, the receptionist looked up at her and blinked "Can I help you?" "Get this child help" the women looked down at the child before calling a doctor then fainting from the injuries she had just seen, Wendy pulled out her scroll and called the first person she could think of **"Hello?" "Ant I need you, Amber and my team down at Vale hospital" "Why what happened are you ok?"** she could literally hear the worry and concern in his voice **"I'm fine if anything it's to stop me killing someone and I might be gaining some serious responsibility" "We will be there soon"** and with that the call disconnected as the doctor came in "Um miss Purple hair?" Wendy turned around "Me?" "Yes, I will see the child now" Wendy looked down at the child in her arms who was looking at the doctor nervously "The doctor will make your owies better now" "Ok" the child answered, "Do you know what happened to him miss?" Wendy looked at the doctor with rage "Child abuse by his relatives" she snarled with so much venom it could have killed half the Grimm at Mount Glenn, the doctor grimaced "I see" he then took the child into one of the rooms.

(10 minutes later)

Ant, Amber and Team RWBY walked into the hospital to see a purple haired and eyed Wendy with small wings popping out of her back pacing in the reception area "Wendy nice do over and all but why?" Wendy then looked in the mirror and stared at herself in shock "When did this happen?" it was at that moment the doctor returned with a grim look on his face, Wendy noticed the look "Doctor what's wrong?" "The injuries are so extreme, not even Grimm wounded hunters come back looking this bad, he had scars littering his body the only places that don't have scars are his face and hands, some look fresh but the others look old, this abuse has been going on for at least three years" Wendy look at him in shock "But he looks two" "The abuse has stopped him from growing" Wendy stood there with her hair covering her eyes and her aura flaring rapidly "Wendy?" Wendy looked from the doctor to Ant with so much rage a death stalker would cower in fear "That Bastard, I'll Kill him" the others looked at her in shock "I'LL MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'LL BEAT HIM TO WITHN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE THEN I'LL HEAL HIM THE SKIN HIM ALIVE AND DUNK HIM IN A PILE OF SALT AND DUSTS, THEN I'LL TEAR OUT HIS INTERNAL ORGANS AND TEAR OFF HIS HEAD AND WHEN HE GETS TO HELL, THE DEVIL HIMSELF WILL FEEL SORRY FORTHAT BASTARD AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM, I'LL-" her rant was cut short by Ruby hugging her, her rage quickly left her and her hair and eyes returned to normal and the wings retracted back into her back, she then felt all of the child's suffering from his emotions. "There is some good new" the doctor mentioned, and everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue "We can transfer some aura to him to help his healing along, I just need a volunteer" "I'll do it" Wendy stated with determination "Ok follow me".

(40 minutes later)

Wendy walked into the reception area with the child in her arms, the others walked over "So what's ya name lil guy?" Wendy asked, "Henry Theodoric" Henry replied, "What is the names of the people who abused you?" the boy looked nervous "Don't worry you saw what I could do when the White Fang were hurting you so do you think your ex-family will be able to do anything "Uncle Albert, Aunt Patty and Sam" "Surname?" "Darby" she smiled "Thank you Sweetie, now do you want to meet my friends?" "Are they nice like you?" "Yes, they are" he looked nervous but nodded he then looked at her curiously "What is your name?" "Wendy, Wendy Ozpin" "Hello miss Wendy" she smiled before walking over to where the others were standing. Ant looked at the two as they walked over "Now Henry this is Ant, my brother" Ant smiled at him before nodding "This is Amber my big sister" Amber smiled and waved at him, shyly he waved back, all of the girls gushed at the cute action "This is Yang" "Hey kid" Yang said as she ruffled his hair "This is my other sister Weiss" Weiss smiled at him "This is Blake" Blake looked at the boy and smiled "Hello Henry" "and this is Ruby my girlfriend" Ruby perked up and smiled at the little guy "Heya I hope we can be friends" Henry looked confused at that "Why would you want to be a friends with a Freak" a pin dropped and everyone but Wendy was looking at the little boy in shock Wendy just started crying. "Why would you think you're a Freak Henry?" Ant asked ominously, Henry teared up a bit "Because Uncle Albert always said I was and would hit me and make me drink chemicals if I complained" everyone looked at Ant to see his reactions, his bangs were covering his eyes "Wendy what is their surname? And how many are there?" "Darby and three why?" "Their mine you just look after the kid" "Are you telling me to do what I think you are?" he just nodded as he walked out of the hospital, "what did he mean?" Weiss asked curiously "He just told me to adopt Henry", Henry looked at her confused "What does adopt mean?" Wendy looked down at him with a soft, comforting smile "It means I'm going to be your new mommy" "You want to be my mommy?" he asked hopefully his emerald eyes shined with hope, she giggled at his reaction and nodded.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	28. Chapter 28: Darbys meet the Devil

(The Beowolf Hotel-Room 157)

Albert was chuckling with his wife Patty when the door was punched off its hinges "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHO ARE YOU?" he looked into the boy's eyes and felt fear like no other, it was like he was looking at death its self "You Walrus are you Albert Darby?" "I AM NOT A WALRUS YOU BRAT, AND SO WHAT IF I AM" "Good, Henry sends his regards" Ant walked forward when Patty came over with a shotgun "Don't move" she shouted he walked towards her and she fired which in turn just bounced off his aura, he grabbed the shotgun and snapped it in half then slapped her, she went flying through the wall into the corridor "PATTY WHAT DID YOU DO" the Walrus-man hybrid shouted as he charged at the intruder. Ant smashed his fist straight into Alberts face sending him through every wall until he landed just outside the elevator as the police arrived.

(Beacon Academy-2 hours later)

Ant walked into Team RWWBY's Room to see Teams RWWBY, NNIM, JNPR, CVFY and Amber, Ozpin and Goodwitch stood there standing around Wendy as she cuddled her new son "Hey everyone" everyone turned to see Ant with his hands behind his back "So is it done?" "Yep they are going away for a long time if they survive anyways, I did find this though" he pulled out a dragon plushie that looked suspiciously like "Grandine?" "Looks like he was destined to meet you Wen, he even has your mother as his plush toy" Natsu commented. Wendy went red but continued to smile, Ruby walked over to Wendy "Hi Henry, I'm your other new mom" "Hi mom, hi mommy" the two teens smiled at the boy, Ant walked over "hey little guy, I'm your Uncle meaning I get to spoil you rotten whilst your mothers shout at me" Henry just laughed at how he phrased it Ant smirked and took him into his arms "Now let's go see your Grandpa"

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	29. Chapter 29: Vital Festival Continues

The crowd was roaring as Team ANIM (Ant, Natsu, Ichigo and Marcus) of Beacon went to fight Team MATE (Takeshi, Emerald, Adam and Mercury) of Haven, "Today is Team ANIM vs Team MATE, begin" Oobleck shouted from the box, the field changed to Ice, Volcanoes, Beach and jungle, Ant ran at Takeshi with his fist raised, Takeshi pulled a metal rod off of his back and blocks the older teens fist with it, Ichigo and Adam had ran at each other and where clashing in a battle of swords which seemed fairly even, Marcus ran at Mercury and punched him as he kicked back, Natsu was watching Emerald carefully as different illusions started to form around him, he blocked a strike by catching her foot in mid-air "You can't fool a dragon's senses, **Fire Dragons ROAR** " the stream of fire hit Emerald straight in the face and sent her flying out of the arena "Oh and it looks like miss Emerald has been taken out". Marcus and Mercury will still duking it out a punch then a kick until Marcus finally had enough, " **Fire Devil's Rage** " the giant beam of fire scored a lucky hit to Mercury's head reducing his aura to zero "And now Mister Mercury has been taken out of the picture" Natsu and Marcus nodded at each other before running towards their friends, Marcus went to Ant and Natsu went to Ichigo.

Ichigo and Adam slashed their swords against one another until Natsu barged in " **Fire Dragons Sword HORN** " Natsu was clocked in fire and speared Adam in the stomach causing Adam to double over and lose consciousness "Looks like Adam is down for the count" the two smiled at each other before fist bumping and going to help their team mates, when Natsu and Ichigo got to their team Marcus had been knocked unconscious and Ant and Takeshi were matching each other blow for blow Natsu lunged at him " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** " Takeshi moved his rod into the attacked and Natsu was sent flying by what seemed to be lightning dust, "and Natsu has gone up in smoke" Ichigo ran at him with his sword and slashed down on the boy who had raised his rod to collide with the sword, the two objects met in the middle and deflected each other before Takeshi's rod transformed into Ichigo's sword, 'so not only is it infused with dust, it can transform into any weapon that makes contact with it' Ichigo and Takeshi had a sword slash battle for about two minutes until Ichigo was sent flying into the barrier from what seemed to be a dust wave "and Ichigo is done and out, this is now a one-on-one battle between Ant and Takeshi" Ant rushed Takeshi and narrowly avoided his sword before punching him in the gut knocking him back slightly. Takeshi stared him straight in the eye before charging, he was fast, so fast that to the naked eye he would have been a blur but to Ant and Ruby he was just running really fast towards Ant with the sword ready to be slashed, Ant jumped at the last second and only barely avoided losing his ears Ant growled and opened his mouth " **Dark Dragon ROAR** " the stream of darkness shot at Takeshi making him use the blade to block the attack, the blade and blast collided cause the blade to fly from Takeshi's hands. Takeshi looked at his weapon to see it now a staff again "It seems my attack reacted to the dust in your weapon causing it to return to its former shape" Ant de-deuced and Takeshi glared at him. The two combatants charged at each other and started using every fighting style they knew to try to remove the others aura, after a few minutes of fighting Ant got bored "sorry bud" he held his arm in front of him and pointed at Takeshi "Oh river of light that is guided by Fairies" his arm started glowing golden "shine your light so I may vanquish all evils, **Fairy Glitter** " A circle of energy surrounded Takeshi and closed in on him, it drained him of his aura then he dispersed the attack "and Takeshi loses due aura depletion, Team ANIM wins".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	30. Chapter 30: Angry Mother Dragon

Four Atlaeasian soldiers had enter the Arena after the battle ended, Team ANIM looked at each other before walking up to the soldiers "What's going on? Why are there soldiers here?" Ant asked carefully "That man is Adam Taurus an associate of Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, he is also the leader of the White Fang Terrorist group" the soldier answered "Hm Cinder, right give me a sec" Ant ordered as he walked towards the group, he got to Adam and cuffed him with Aura suppression handcuffs, but as he got up to go to the rest Takeshi teleported them away, leaving Adam "Bastard" Ant growled as he picked up Adam and threw him to the soldiers, Team ANIM left the Arena.

(Team ANNIM's Room)

Ant walked into the room to see Neo and Amber sat on one of the bunks chatting (Typing), as soon as Neo saw Ant she jumped up and ran into his arms "Hey sweetie, how did we do?" Ant smiled **"You did amazingly Dad, you totally kicked ass out there"** Ant smirked "Thanks honey, I hated having to use **Fairy Glitter** , but what confused me was he was able to disperse it" "Don't think on it too much" "Yeah we won that's what mattered now let's celebrate" Ant chuckled 'they may be idiots but they are loyal if necessary' Team RWWBY walked in and congratulated them on their victory "Time for our match" "Who's not going in" Ruby lifted her hand "I'm staying out of the fighting, someone has to stay with Henry in the stands" Ant smiled at that "I knew you'd make a great mom" Ruby blushed as her team left the room.

(The Arena)

Team WB walked into the arena and looked at their opponents "We are against 1 Faunus and 1 human be ready for anything" Wendy informed Blake who nodded in response, a pink tailed monkey Faunus and a black man walked to the other side of the Arena "Go Mummy you can do it" Henry shouted from the stands, Wendy just waved at him and smiled before turning to face her opponents Neon and Flint looked at each other and smirked "So that's your Kid?" Neon asked "Yes, what about it?" "Well the father must have been one ugly man cause that kid looks like a mess like seriously was he blind cause your no better" Blake looked at Wendy nervously before running into the ruined city for safety "Now let the battle between-oh who am I kidding let the slaughter between an angry mother dragon and the dead men walking, begin" Wendy looked up at her Opponents, her eyes had turned purple as had her hair and It grew out until it covered her back, two wings grew out of her back. She started to walk forward everything around her being shredded by the wind that seemed to be radiating off her, the opponents visibly paled before they were thrown against the barrier at such a speed that they crashed straight through it and smashed into the concrete walls. Wendy walked towards them even with Oobleck and Port telling her the match had ended, she stood above them with a glare "Insult my son again and I will show no mercy" and with that she walked away.

(Team RWWBY's Room)

Wendy walked into the room with her hair and eyes back to normal only to almost fall when she was tackled by a tiny black blur, she looked down in surprise to see Henry hugging her leg "are you okay sweetie?" Henry nodded "are you okay Mummy?" Wendy smiled and nodded back, Ruby ran over and hugged her before speaking "You should have hit them harder" Wendy just laughed at her Leader/Girlfriends statement, Ant walked into the room and hugged Wendy "How are you Wen?" "I'm fine Ant-Ni, just shaken up about the amount of energy my Dragon Force uses" "You're doing great as always Wen", Ant walked out of the room and headed to Ironwoods ship.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	31. Chapter 31: Takeshi's Origins

(The Valiant-Ironwoods Office)

Ironwood looked up from his paperwork to see that Ant had walked into his office, he gulped and paled "Hello Ant, what are you doing here?" "Hello James, how's work?" "Fine, how's school" "Its grand as always" "So why are you here?" "I'm here to see Cinder" "Why do you want to see her?" he asked with Venom in his voice "I need to ask her about the boy" "Fine she's in the first cell".

(Cell Block A)

Ant walked up to the fist cell and opened it, he looked down at Cinder and sighed "Who is the kid? And what is his connection to you?" Cinder looked at him confused "What?" "Who is Takeshi? And what is his connection to you?" Cinder thought for a second before answering "Takeshi's second name is Fall; he is my son" Ant's eyes widened then went back to normal "That explains the scent, thank you for your cooperation Cinder" and with that he closed the cell and walked back to Beacon.

(At the White Fang Base)

Takeshi was pacing angrily; they had failed in getting their associates out and his mother is still in jail "Why didn't we storm his ship and free them?" Emerald asked annoyed with the result they had failed in their objective and Adam had been captured, "Because a certain someone teleported us out before we could" Mercury turned to meet face to face with a wall after Takeshi had decided he was the perfect stress relief "Now shut up whilst I think" Takeshi was silent for a few minutes "We will go and set off phase two of the plan then use it as a distraction whilst we free them." The other two nodded as the three of them went into the base and started planning their next move against the kingdoms.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	32. Chapter 32: Pyrrha vs Penny

Penny and Pyrrha walked into the Arena, "Hello Pyrrha it is an honour to fight you in one-on-one combat" "back to you Penny" the two warriors stood opposite each other and waited for the sign to fight "Now the battle between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Ironwood, Begin" the two huntresses-in-training got into their battle stances and Penny started their battle duet, her back pack opened and a sword floated out of it before turning it eight swords and she started firing them at Pyrrha, Pyrrha avoided the first sword then placed her shield in front of her to deflect the other swords then pulled her sword off of her back and transformed it into its rifle form and started firing at the other girl, Penny turned her swords in mid-air so they became a shield and deflected the shots she then threw it like a discus at Pyrrha who just barely dodged the attack. Penny finally got frustrated and summoned swords until she had about 100 swords floating around her, she threw them all at Pyrrha at once who instinctively put her hands up to defend herself, this activated her semblance, polarity. All of the swords flew past Penny but the wires that they were attached too wrapped around her arms and waist, as the swords were pushed backwards the wires ripped her body apart to reveal electronics and gears, Penny was an android. Everyone was sat in silence until it was crushed by the screech of a Nevermore.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	33. Chapter 33: The Fang's Attack

The crowd suddenly rushed from their seats and ran out of the Arena narrowly missing the crouched Ruby with tears in her eyes "Penny no", as the crowd finished evacuating the Nevermore crashed through the shield and landed in front of Pyrrha knocking her from her daze, as the Nevermore lunged at her, it was slashed right across the chest. It screeched in pain and looked at the one who caused its pain, it looked down at the goth like girl with red eyes filled with hate "no one else is being hurt" Ruby declared holing one of Penny's swords, the Nevermore lunged at her when about 20 Weapons lockers landed on top of it crushing its head and back. Ruby looked up to see all of the other Hunters and Huntresses-in-training were stood by their lockers when Jaune gave her the device for hers, she clicked the button and her locker landed in front of her, she pulled out Crescent Rose and strapped Penny's sword to her side, the others noted this but didn't say anything "All right everyone it's time to do our jobs".

(Outside the arena)

Five bullheads with the White Fang insignia hovered near the Arena and released over 20 Grimm and 8 Alpha and Major Grimm, then set of into the city.

(At the Arena)

"James Grimm are all over the stadium, Oobleck and Port are fighting a hoard of Griffons as we speak, and People are getting attacked left right and centre" James nodded then shot down a few Beowolves with his revolver "Got it, well I have to go and retake my ship it seems" everyone turned to see two Atlaeasian cruiser ships falling from the sky with shots in them and the Valiant charging down its weapons "Well shit, we'll go do that everyone else get to the city and do your jobs" and with that Ant and Ironwood entered the ship.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	34. Chapter 34: The End is Where we Begin

(The Valiant)

Roman plugged his Scroll into the Valliant's controls and took command of the army whilst Takeshi, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald made their escape.

(The Ship heading towards the Valiant)

The Mechs got up and started shooting the ship, Ant flew out of a hole in the roof with his Grimm wings, "You're a Grimm, no matter I'm fine get to the ship and take it back" Ant nodded and flew at the ship.

(In Ozpins Office)

Takeshi and Pyrrha had been fighting (*cough* Takeshi had been toying with her *Cough* oh hey P-P-Pyrrha how are you?) and neither noticed the person behind them, Takeshi stopped dead when an arrow made of glass and fire flew at Pyrrha's chest, she looked at the flying arrow " **Requip, Deathstalker Armour** " the arrow shattered on the armour, they turned to see Cinder walk over to Pyrrha, " **Requip, Alpha Beowolf Sword** " the two then began clashing for a while before Cinder knocked her out of the tower, she turned to him "It's ok Takeshi, this was not meant to be your first kill, now to do what we came to do" she walked over to the window to see Mount Glen crack open and a giant Bat like Grimm fly out. Takeshi looked at the Grimm Dragon "Mother, this was our objective? To release a creature that will undoubtedly kill everyone in Beacon and Vale?" "Yes, Takeshi you see only 1 man has ever stood against that Dragon, that was my ex-Team Leader, Richard Ozpin, back when I was a part of Team RJCG we discovered this ancient deity lying almost dormant, we accidently woke it and Ozpin fought it back into a dormant state, his semblance allows him to create a large energy shield or can use it to create a beam of almost unstoppable power. By the time the Dragon is done I want to be out of the Kingdom and into Salam's domain" Cinder explained before she walked off, Takeshi looked down on Beacon to see Velvet get punched by a Atlaeasian Bruiser Mech, he growled and pulled out his staff then jumped out of the window.

(In the courtyard)

Velvet just got punched to the side by the Bruiser Mech and Coco was unloading a clip of Minigun shots into it until Takeshi landed right in front of the Mech and in-between it and Velvet, Velvet looked at him before smiling "Your timing is impeccable as always" Takeshi smirked at her before changing his metal staff into Ichigo's Zampacto he then sliced the Mech to pieces before two more appeared he then sliced them up to and turned to see Ironwoods ship crashing "Bye Roman" Takeshi said as he turned to see all the hunters/Huntresses-in-training where pointing Weapons at him until Velvet walked up to him and pulled him into a hug "Thank you Takeshi" she said as she pecked him on the lips and giggled at his reaction. Coco couldn't believe what she had seen 'Velv kissed him' "Hey Velv you do know that he was working with Taurus right?" "Yeah but I know him personally and I trust him" they were interrupted as the Dragon flew towards them "I'll be back" Takeshi flew up and blocked the dragon with two fingers " **Death Block** " the dragon came around and fired a giant beam at the boy who again blocked it with two fingers " **Death Block** " he then breathed in like a **Dragon Slayer** " **Death Dragon, ROAR**!" a beam of Death magic hit the Dragon and it fell into its slumber like state. Natsu and Ant ran towards the others as Winter and Amber appeared "So before I let Natsu off his leash can someone explain who the boy's father is so that Natsu can't kill him" "He is the son of Cinder Fall and Zeref Dragneel" Both Natsu and Ant looked at each other and paled "Well shit".

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	35. Chapter 35: 10 Years Later

Everyone looked at them suspiciously except Takeshi who was lying his head on Velvets lap "What do you two know about Zeref and Takeshi?" "Well" "(Sighs) My name is Anthony Vermillion-Ozpin son of Mavis Vermillion and Zeref Dragneel and adopted son of Richard Ozpin and Glenda Goodwitch" "My name is Natsu Dragneel, younger brother of Zeref Dragneel" everyone was staring at the two in shock "So you" pointing at Ant "are Takeshi's brother and you" pointing at Natsu "are his uncle?" the two looked at each other and nodded "Yeah so brother do you mind bringing mother here so she can pay for attacking Amber, Velvet, Summer and Winter" Takeshi nodded and kissed Velvet before leaving, Nora suddenly appeared out of nowhere "So many plot twists out of nowhere and I ship it" she said before sitting down and waiting for Ren to appear, a few seconds later Takeshi reappeared with Cinder in his grasp and Ren appeared from behind one of the buildings Ant quickly grabbed a pair of Aura suppressor Cuffs and strapped them back onto Cinder "Takeshi!?" "You have done him wrong mother dear by endangering the one he loves and the girls that cared for him" "Why are you calling me mother?" "I am also Zeref's offspring" and with that she was taken away.

(10 Years Later)

Ant walked into his house "Honey I'm home" he shouted before two Dark haired bullets and 1 Multi haired bullet hit him in the stomach "Hey kids, how are you?" The two dark haired children named Ray and Yōsei smiled at him "We are great Papa" "And what about you Tenshi?" "I'm fine grandpa" "Good now your cousins and friends will be here soon so go clean your room's kay?" "Yep" the children ran off, Coco walked in with Neo and Jaune "They grow up so fast" both Neo and Jaune nodded "So when do you think the others" *Knock Knock* "Never mind I'll get the door" Ant walked towards the door and opened it only to be pulled into a 4 person and 1 child group hug, he looked at the people in the hug with smiles, Wendy, Ruby, Henry and Yokari were all hugging him "I think he might need to breath" Ant looked at the voice to see Summer (Summer was found two years after the Beacon incident in a red fang base being tortured and was rescued) "thanks Summer, how are you?" "I'm good the others are going well" "Good" the group walked into the house.

(Blake and Natsu got married and had a small boy and girl who were appropriately named Igneel and Shadow, Natsu works for the SDC working in the dust department whilst Blake works towards full rights for Faunus, Yang and Marcus are a boxing tag team legend and Yang is 6 months pregnant, Weiss and Ichigo have 1 young girl named Icey and they control the SDC, Neo and Jaune are happily married Jaune owns a Gym and Neo owns an Ice Cream Parlour, Amber, Summer, Winter and Velvet own a café called the Maidens rest, Wendy owns an Orphanage, Henry goes to Signal, Ant, Ruby and Takeshi work as Hunters and Huntress to keep the peace, Ren and Nora finally got married and The four kingdoms thrived)

 **The End**

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


End file.
